I'd Rather Be In Love With You
by Purplefunke
Summary: Draco is a Death Eater with a troubled mind. Ginny has blurry dreams that makes her confused. One incident at the library brought them both to work on something which leads to the unexpected, only to find out someone else had other plans for them. D/G
1. break my fall

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter one: break my fall

It's windy today_, she thought. The wind was blowing and leaves where flying everywhere. She could tell it was already fall. The sky was gray and clouds were all over it. It looked like it was about to rain, or maybe a storm was coming. The wind kept blowing and her long red hair was all over her face. She captured them and tucked them behind her ears._

She looked around her and saw that she was alone. She felt scared. She didn't see anyone else around. She saw that she was standing beside a tree. She wanted to run but she didn't know where to go. Her heart hammered in her chest. She wanted to know where she was.

The wind kept blowing still, making her robes sway around her and her hair tumbling all around with the leaves dancing around her. Then she felt someone behind her and she turned around.

She could see a silhouette of a man. He was like three feet away from him. He was wearing black and he was tall. She could smell his aromatic scent. He smelled good. But she couldn't see his face. It was all blurry. She could only see his outline.

Suddenly, everything started fade away.

And then-

Ginny woke up with a start. She was dreaming again! She looked outside her window and saw that the sky was still pitch black. _It's not even morning yet_, she thought. She closed her eyes so she could sleep again.

She's been having the same dream since she could ever remember. She would sometimes sit and think about it but it made no sense whatsoever to her. She tried to figure who the person was in her dreams, but she hadn't had the faintest idea of who it was.

She let go of the thought of her dream so she could sleep. After all the next day would be September first and she'll be going back to Hogwarts for her fifth year.

All her life, things had been pretty normal except on her first year in Hogwarts where she was hypnotized by Tom Riddle. The years after that had been pretty much fun. She always looked forward to going back to Hogwarts.

But at that moment, she had an enthusiasm of going back to the castle that she couldn't explain.

A smile made it's way on her face. _Maybe this year, something different would happen_, she thought.

And then she fell asleep.

* * *

"Take care, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said the next morning in Platform 9¾.

"Bye Mum," Ginny said hugging Mrs. Weasley giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Bye Dad," she said doing the same to her father.

"Goodbye dear," Mr. Weasley replied smiling down at her as if he still couldn't believe that his daughter is already growing up.

Then without warning, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron, embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ron made a face. "Mum, someone might see us," Ron said looking around, worriedly.

Ginny laughed at the sight in front of her. Ron was really embarrassed, his face was turning a dark shade of red. She always felt lucky to have her family. Even though, they didn't have all the luxuries of life, her parents and her brothers never failed to make her feel secure and loved. She was always thankful for them and she loved each and every member of her family. They would quarrel sometimes, but she made it a point to apologize afterwards even if it wasn't really her mistake. At school, most people like Ginny. She's smart, friendly and helpful. She smiles a lot and she's really cheerful. People often say that Ginny is a lot more mature than her brother, Ron, since Ron can never control his temper sometimes.

"Ron!" a familiar voice said. When Ginny turned around, a familiar black-haired boy with round glasses came to view.

"Hey there, Harry!" Ron greeted his friend, Harry Potter. Harry said hello to everyone and turned to Ginny. "Hi Ginny," He said looking at her.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said back with a smile. Three years before, Ginny would've been thrilled that Harry Potter was talking to her. She'd had a major crush on him for three years. But it miraculously left her during her fourth year at Hogwarts. Now, she was in fifth year, she didn't feel a thing towards him and she didn't feel shy talking to him and looking at him straight in the eye. Three years ago, her face would've turned even redder than her hair. She also had a feeling that Harry knew she no longer liked him like that and was now more sociable toward her.

"So, you had a good summer?" Ron asked Harry. "It was terrific! Summer without the Dursleys really was interesting. Sirius has been teaching me a lot of stuff," Harry said with a wide smile.

After Voldemort's defeat last summer, the Ministry discovered that Peter Pettigrew was alive and Sirius' innocence was finally proven. Sirius immediately reminded Harry that he could go and live with him if Harry still wanted to. Harry, of course, wanted to and much to his delight, it would all go well since Voldemort is no longer existing. The Dursleys were pleased that once and for all, Harry won't be staying with them and probably he never will.

"Oh, he isn't teaching you anything illegal is he, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously. Even though, the Ministry and even Dumbledore stated that Sirius was innocent and never committed crime in any way, Mrs. Weasley still had her doubts.

"Oh, don't worry, Molly dear. I'm sure that Sirius Black isn't evil as we previously thought. Dumbledore said so," Mr. Weasley assured his wife.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. Sirius and I have just been practicing spells and Quidditch. Nothing harmful, really," Harry said.

"Hey! Hermione's here!" Ron said and everyone turned and greeted her. "Hello everyone!" She said with a big smile to everyone.

"How was your summer?" Ron asked her. 

"Oh, fabulous. I spent a lot of time reading our new books and I must say they are interesting," Hermione replied.

"You read our new books this summer? Why? You could read them while we're in Hogwarts," Ron asked her then giving Harry a funny look. Harry merely chuckled.

"Hey Ginny! How was your summer?" Hermione asked Ginny, ignoring Ron's question. "It went well, Hermione," Ginny replied.

"Well, you kids better hurry up or you'll never get your luggages in the train on time," Mr. Weasley suggested and everyone else agreed.

Ginny looked down and started carrying her luggages. She barely managed to lift her luggages. They were really heavy. But she got them on the train anyway. As she got on the train Ginny started to look for an empty compartment. She scanned through the row of compartments to see which one of them is empty. She went on walking and walking with a book in her hand and not looking in front of her. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Hey!" a familiar male voice said. He would have to be very strong because he, the person she bumped into, caused her to fall backwards and the book she was holding a moment before came flying about. She saw a flash of silver-blonde hair before she closed her eyes, folded her hands beside her with her fists clenched, waiting for the inevitable. She would've eventually dropped, but a second later, she felt two strong arms around her waist, holding her so as to stop her from falling hard on her butt.

When she opened her eyes, his face was the last thing she expected to see.

__

It couldn't be, her mind told her as her heart began to beat furiously in her chest.

She was staring right into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

_______________________

****

A/N: So? What do you think? Should I continue? Please review. :)

****

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!

This is my first fic so please bear with me.


	2. thoughts and train rides

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter two: thoughts and train rides

Shock was written all over Ginny's face. One minute she was looking for an empty compartment, next she was falling backwards due to the fact that she didn't look where she was going, now she was gazing up at the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who was holding her at that moment preventing her fall.

Ginny's mind went blank. She was totally surprised but she couldn't help to notice that his eyes were a beautiful shade of gray. They weren't just blue after all. She could also smell him, nice, familiar smell, though she didn't now what it was. She knew she had come across it before. For a moment, they were just looking at each other. Her eyes widened as she could see a look of concern and surprise in his face. Ginny was well aware that her heart was hammering insanely inside her chest and she didn't know if it was due to shock or fear.

But when Draco seemed to realize whom he was holding, he immediately let go of her and she fell down on her butt.

Hard.

"Ow," She managed to groan. Her butt really hurt. And for a minute there, she actually believed Malfoy had held her. Was that his idea of a sick joke? It wasn't funny at all. Not to her anyway.

She looked up at Draco. The surprise look he had a while ago was now replaced with an ever-familiar sneer.

"Watch where you're going, Weasly. Potter is nowhere in sight to catch you," he said coldly and walked away.

Ginny just shrugged, rolled her eyes, and stood up and grabbed her book on the floor. It was pointless, in her opinion, to try and say something back to that git. He wasn't worth wasting her breath, she thought. Ginny had to wonder as to why Draco even considered helping someone. She thought he wasn't capable of such act. She knew for sure by looking in his eyes that he intended to help her, but only let go because he realized it was her. _Well, of course_, her mind screamed, _Weaslys and Malfoys were born to hate and taunt each other, what did you expect?_

Ginny tried not to think about what Draco Malfoy could've done. After all, he was a Death Eater. Everybody knows that before Dark Lord met his downfall, he has already gathered and initiated new members for his inner circle. One of them is Draco Malfoy and that meant he was already a Death Eater, which also goes without saying that Draco Malfoy has and can kill.

Apparently, neither Ron nor Harry saw what happened and she was grateful for that. If any of them saw anything, there'd be more trouble than she could ever expect, knowing Ron could do anything when he is provoked and the mere sight of Draco Malfoy is enough to provoke Ron.

Ginny sighed. Fortunately, she found an empty compartment and was later joined by Ron, Hermione and Harry.

Ginny settled herself and looked out the window. As the train started to move, Ron, Harry and Hermione started talking. Ginny, however, just kept quiet. She really couldn't participate in their conversations so she stood up and started for the door.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked her.

"I'm going to find another compartment seeing as the three of you need to catch up on a lot of stuff. And besides, Ron, I want to read something, but having the three of you talking around me, well… that wouldn't do me much good," Ginny replied.

"Ron, just leave her alone. I'm sure Ginny can take care of herself," Hermione said. Ginny looked at her with gratitude written all over her eyes.

"I'm her brother and it's my obligation to take care of her," Ron answered.

"Look, Ron, I'm not in danger or dying for the matter. I just want to read alone for heaven's sake!" Ginny said, irritated.

Ron shrugged. "OK! Whatever suits your mood. I was just asking," Ron said.

Ginny got out of the compartment and started to look for another empty compartment… again. Fortunately, she found one. She went inside and decided to slightly leave the door opened. She sat down, got her book, and started reading as the train continued running to its destination.

* * *

It was already dark and the moon and countless stars were visible, when Hogwarts Express finally came into a halt.

__

Thank heavens we're here! Draco thought. Crabbe and Goyle left Draco in the compartment hours ago to join the other Slytherins no doubt to talk about what happened over the summer. He really didn't want to sit with them even if they asked him to. Every Slytherin looked up to him even way before since his father was powerful and downright evil.

He stood up and stepped out of the compartment, when he did, he came face to face with the dream team.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pot-Head, Weasel and Mudblood. Are you just going to stand there or have you purposely stuck your shoes on that spot. I'm surprised you're alive, Granger, knowing full well, Voldemort would come after you. Wouldn't mind if you aren't though." Draco said with a smirk on his face. Ron flinched when he heard the word 'Voldemort' making Draco utter a silent laugh.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy, or you're gonna get it." Harry said giving Draco a death look.

"You can't scare me, Potter. Just because you helped defeat Voldemort doesn't make you a god in this place. Now, get out of my sight before I turn each of you into slugs," Draco demanded getting tired of their faces.

"Just try Malfoy and-" Harry said reaching for his wand but was cut off by Hermione.

"Harry, ignore him. Let's go. Ron, c'mon." Hermione told them.

"What's the matter, Weasly? Cat got your tongue?" Draco snickered.

"Why, you D-" Ron started but was yet again cut off by Hermione. "Ron!" she called. Draco smirked.

Ron reluctantly turned his back on Draco and made his way out of the train. He was already as red as his hair when they got off the train.

__

The pot-head, the weasel and the mudblood. Terrible combination if you ask me, Draco thought. Somehow, he didn't really see the need to make their lives miserable. He just did it out of the ordinary. He was so accustomed to it that he didn't realize that his father wasn't around to punish him if he didn't exchange one squabble with Potter and his friends. His father was now lying, soul-less, in Azkhaban. Just last summer, Voldemort met his downfall and most of his Death Eaters were sent to Azkhaban. They were each immediately turned into soul-less corpses. Draco, however, was spared much to some people's disapproval. They demanded that he, Draco Malfoy, also be sent to Azkhaban for the Dementor's Kiss to be fulfilled to him. But amongst the upheaval, Albus Dumbledore confirmed that there is no need to perform the Dementor's Kiss on Draco Malfoy or put him in Azkhaban, since he was informed by Narcissa Malfoy that Draco did not have a say in all that has happened because, he only obeyed Lucius so that Draco could save his mother from the Killing Curse. The Truth Potion was also given to both Draco and Narcissa just to be sure.

Draco noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere in sight so he decided to tread to the castle by himself. He was one of the last people to get out of the train so it really wasn't crowded much to his delight. When he entered the Great Hall, he could feel eyes following him. He didn't really know if the people who were looking at him were looking at him with disgust or admiration. He didn't care anyway. He was used to people praising him and bickering at him. He heard a couple of Ravenclaw girls sigh as he walked by. _What was that about,_ he asked himself. He took a seat at the Slytherin table and waited for the feast to start. He made sure he was far from the clutches of Pansy Parkinson and her friends due to the fact that Pansy made it look like they were a couple and all her group of friends would sigh and say, "Oh how romantic! Don't they make a cute couple?" Draco would roll his eyes and would feel like gagging everytime this happens.

Professor McGonagall announced the beginning of the Sorting Ceremony. Draco didn't really pay attention in the sorting but he didn't have anyone to talk to so he half-heartedly paid attention to it. He would clap his hands unenthusiastically when the Sorting Hat would announce another member of the Slytherin House. He yawned in boredom as the Sorting wore on, silently hoping it would be finished soon.

After the Sorting, Professor McGonagall got everyone's attention.

"Will everyone please quiet down. Professor Dumbledore wishes to say something to all of you," she said for everyone to hear.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "I would just like to announce that there are now two reasons why this feast we are about to have is special. First, because the new term will begin tomorrow and we, here at Hogwarts, wish to welcome you all. Second, is because we are now celebrating a new period in the Magical History where Voldemort is no longer existing. I am happy to say that we are now our community is safe and there's no more need to worry about Voldemort ever coming back. However, I'm sure that most of you must be hungry by now so, I will stop babbling and let you eat."

"Let the feast begin," Professor Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand and all tables in the Great Hall were suddenly filled with food.

Draco ate silently. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone and he was thankful that no one was bothering him. He looked up and watched the people around him. His eyes traveled to each table and he looked at the people sitting in them. He felt like he didn't belong anywhere. Everybody seemed perfectly happy. His eyes landed on the Gryffindor Table. Every person in that table were all enjoying and laughing. He cursed at them silently.

His eyes then stopped on a certain redhead he encountered on the train. He looked at her and observed that she didn't really participate with the famous trio's chatter. She sat there and ate alone as if no one was around. She had beautiful big brown eyes that stood out along with her long red shiny hair. He liked the way it fell down her head like cascading flames down to her shoulders and her back. It framed her face perfectly, making her eyes look bigger than they really are. He, then, felt shivers run down his spine.

Just then, someone passed by blocking his view of her momentarily which made him blink and shake his head. _I must be going insane_, he thought to himself. _First, bad dreams, now, thinking that a Weasley is beautiful. Much less, a Weasley who is in love with Potter!_

He got rid of the thought and after the feast everyone went to their respective Common Rooms to get ready for classes the next day. Draco headed for his own room in their dormitory. He climbed up his four-poster without changing. He'd had some sleeping problems. Most of the time he wakes up drenched in sweat. He is haunted by what he has done in the past, the killing, torturing and all that. His conscience is eating him alive. He never should have done those things, but then he didn't want to. His father forced him into doing it. He cursed his father. It's all his fault why he is being deprived of a good sleep.

"This is going to be a long night," he said to himself, closing his eyes hoping he'll be asleep in the next hour or so.

_______________________

****

A/N: Thanks a lot to those who reviewed and by the way, the _italicized_ words are supposed to be thoughts. This is my first fic, so if you please, just bear with me. I know this chapter somewhat boring but I promise, the next one won't be.

****

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


	3. break my fall again!

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter three: break my fall again!

Things pretty much turned out alright for Ginny on the first day except for Professor Snape who gave them homework for Potions on the first day. Everyone groaned of displeasure, which just resulted to Professor Snape giving them a follow up homework for their behavior.

"I swear that git jumps for joy whenever he sees us suffer." Ginny heard a fellow Gryffindor said. She sighed and silently agreed.

Finally, it was time for lunch. Ginny went straight to the Great Hall. She was the first to leave the class so when she got in the Great Hall, there were only a few people there. Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't there yet.

She sighed and went to sit on the Gryffindor Table. She sat and started eating since there was already food in the table. She took a mental note to do her Potions homework if she still had time after eating. After a few minutes, Hermione came in.

"Hey Ginny," she said the moment she sat down in front of her. "Hello Hermione," she greeted back. "Where's Ron and Harry?"

"Still in Divination I guess," Hermione replied.

"Oh, I see."

The Great Hall, by then, was almost filled with students. Ginny looked up to see if Ron or Harry were already coming. She caught sight of silver-blonde hair, and sure enough, there in the middle of the Great Hall, was Draco Malfoy, walking as if nothing was out of place when in fact the entire hall had gone a little silent and almost every head turned his way.

Ginny could see girls whispering with awe as their eyes followed Malfoy. Almost every female, including some Gryffindors, were all staring or probably gaping at him. And when Ginny took a closer look at the guy walking towards the Slytherin Table, she knew why. Draco Malfoy was incredibly handsome!

She noticed even before that his looks indeed were very much pleasant to look at but she always dismissed the idea since he was a Malfoy and Harry's nemesis.

But not now.

Right now, it was the first time she truly appreciated his looks. She didn't even consider much of his looks on the train coming to Hogwarts since he walked away almost immediately. But now, she really thought that Draco Malfoy's looks could melt any girl if not to send their mouths hanging wide open.

Ginny began to take in Draco's tall figure. His fine silver-blonde hair still neatly brushed and tucked behind his ears with its tips up to the back of his neck. His silver gaze that could make anyone shut up whenever they look at you. His towering height and broad shoulders that could make anyone cower against him. His nose, finely chiseled chin and jaw all perfectly in place in a face that could make any girl sigh and drool.

"It's amazing how he can ignore everyone," Hermione said, jerking Ginny away from her thoughts and sent her chasing them away.

"I guess," Ginny replied, bringing her attention back to her food. She remembered her little run-in with Malfoy on the train coming to Hogwarts. She didn't want anyone to know about it, so she avoided the subject.

"If everyone looked at me like that, I would've thought another head came off my shoulders!" Hermione said facing Ginny. _More like feeling flattered_, Ginny thought to herself.

At that moment, both Harry and Ron arrived at the Great Hall. "Hey guys," Ron said.

"Ron, haven't you noticed at all that both of us are girls?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"What?" Ron asked while he took a seat beside Ginny.

"I think she wanted you to say 'Hey girls', Ron," Harry told Ron, smiling while taking a seat beside Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked again.

"Ron, please say something else besides 'what'," Ginny said resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why?" Ron asked looking way confused.

"Because..." Hermione started but she didn't finish it. Instead she went back to her food.

"Because, what Hermione?" Ron asked getting irritated and looking at Hermione.

"Oh nevermind," Hermione said.

"Because, what Hermione? I'd like to know," Ron said, a little louder this time.

At that point, Harry was trying hard not to smile, but failing miserably and Ginny was covering her mouth to hide her grin while shaking her head, but her eyes showed exactly what she was covering.

"I said don't mind it, Ron. Just forget what I said," Hermione said, getting angry.

"Fine. Suit yourself," Ron said, giving up then looked at Harry. "Harry about the Quidditch practices…"

Harry and Ginny both looked at each other, smiling, and shook their heads. Obviously, what's obvious to both of them isn't so obvious to Ron after all. Hermione had started to like Ron in their fourth year, even more when they were in the fifth year, but Ron didn't notice anything. Whenever Hermione acted out of place, he always assumed it was her time of the month. During their fourth year, Ron seemed to like Hermione a little more than a friend but it didn't seem so obvious. They were in their sixth year and ever since Ron got in the Quidditch Team as a keeper to replace Oliver Wood, it was all he ever thought about. "Quidditch this and Quidditch that," that was mostly what they would hear him say. Hermione thought that after Oliver Wood, Ron was the second person who took Quidditch very seriously. Even more seriously than Harry when in fact Harry was the Quidditch Captain.

"… and that's why we need to think about practices as early as this time," Ron finished.

"Ron, it's the first day of classes, forget Quidditch for the moment. We'll think about them in a week or two," Harry told him.

"Oh please yourself. But I'm telling you if you want to have the Quidditch Cup for the third time in a row, we better get a move on now," Ron insisted.

"Ron, before we even get to the practices, why don't we try thinking about possible players for the team. There's only you and me at the moment. Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Katie Bell have already left," Harry said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that," Ron said frowning. Harry looked at him knowingly.

"Yup. It's pretty much up to the both of us to choose thoroughly. We'll hold up some kind of an audition next week so we'll have plenty of time to choose," Harry said.

"Who should we consider?" Ron asked yet again.

"I told you, we'll think about it some other time, for now, let's just eat. I'm starving," Harry said and took his fork and started eating.

Ron sighed and said, "Fine."

A moment later, Ginny got up from the table and started for the library.

"What's the rush, Gin?" Harry asked when she told them of her destination.

"Well, since I'm already finished eating I might as well start on some homework so I won't have to worry about it later on. And besides, classes won't start in the next forty five minutes," Ginny replied. And with that she walked out of the Great Hall.

"Probably a homework on potions," Ron said, thoughtfully making Harry and Hermione look at him.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because Snape is the only teacher worse enough to give homework on the first day," Ron replied with a shrug.

* * *

"Pansy, would you care to move a little?" Draco said in the Slytherin Table growing impatient by the moment because Pansy was trying her best to be as close to him as possible.

"Sure, Draco. Whatever you say," Pansy replied, a little disappointed that Draco still shows no sign of ever being interested in her. Even though Pansy is clawing after Draco, there is no way that she would ever dare to defy him. She was as scared of him as everybody else.

Draco continued his meal quietly. He was eating hurriedly so he could get the hell out of there. Although he was able to keep his cool, he couldn't help but notice that people indeed are staring at him. He noticed that almost everyone fell silent whenever he gets in a room.

The first day was bad for Draco. It seems that the teachers were quite observant of him. Professor McGonagall was constantly looking at him in Transfiguration afraid that he might hex one of his classmates any minute. During Defense against the Dark Arts however, Moody was looking at him suspiciously like he did something bad behind his back. All Draco could do was keep his face blank so as not to arouse any more suspicions from the auror. His next class would be Potions and he was thankful since he knew Snape would more or less understand his predicament since he, too, was a Death Eater.

Draco got up immediately after he finished eating. He didn't want anybody thinking that there was something going on between him and Pansy so he decided to go somewhere else. He went to the library instead, since he knew he wouldn't catch Pansy or any of her friends lurking in the library. They just didn't consider the library as an 'eligible hangout' since Madam Pince was always ready to pick on them if they get noisy. _Whatever_, Draco thought. Eligible hangout or not, as long as Pansy and her stupid friends are nowhere in sight, is fine enough for him.

Draco was so absorbed with his own thoughts that he didn't notice there was a ladder perched in a shelf. He bumped into it, causing the ladder to shake a little violently and then he heard a gentle scream. Since the shelves in the library are a little high, ladders were there for the convenience of everybody. Unfortunately, someone was using the ladder that Draco bumped into.

Draco looked up and sure enough, he could see black robes and a mass of red hair falling towards him.

"Aaaahhhh!!!"

"Gotcha!" Draco said when he caught her just in time, holding her with one arm beneath her knees and one across her back. He was sure she was a first or a second year since she was very light. He bent his head to look at her and saw that she was covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, open your eyes, you're not dead," Draco said with a stifled laugh. Draco caught his breath and his eyes widened when the girl in his arms revealed her face. She looked familiar alright and he thought she had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. She surely isn't a first or a second year as he previously thought.

Her name was also Ginny Weasley.

Ginny could see that her shock was reflected in the eyes of the person who caught her. Of all the people to catch her, why did it have to be him? She knew from the moment he said, "Gotcha!" and when he did catch her, she was pressed to his chest and she could smell him. A very nice distinct smell familiar smell that sent her senses reeling. Ginny's heart then started to pound furiously in her chest. She could hear it and she had a nasty feeling that maybe he did too because it was so loud in her ears. Ginny was well aware of his strong arms across her back and beneath her knees and she felt a slight tingling sensation. She looked into his silver gaze and they were so beautiful she couldn't look away. _What is happening to me_, she asked herself.

Reality struck Ginny the moment Draco moved and placed her on her feet. As he did, she thought she also heard his heart pounding like hers but then again, maybe she was hearing things.

The moment he let go of any contact with her, her knees felt wobbly that Ginny thought she wouldn't be able to stand. She kept her gaze to anything but Draco and she couldn't seem to find any scathing remark to say to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Potter isn't anywhere to catch you, Weasley?" Draco drawled covering for his own shock.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Once is enough for me, Malfoy and frankly I don't give a damn if he does or not!" Ginny snapped, glaring at him. _What the heck is his deal? An apology would be nice to hear_, she thought to herself.

"Oh really, Weasley? Well, I don't think Potter would even give a damn if someone caught you or not because the way I see it, Potter has far more important things to do that to mingle with a little weasel like you," Draco snapped back.

At this, Ginny tried to suppress the urge to kick him hard on his groin. "Why do I even put up with you?" She shouted at him, stepping aside to walk past him.

A moment later, a Draco's hand grasped her right arm and turning her so she would face him. Ginny saw the intensity of anger in his cold gray eyes and suddenly his grip on her arm was getting painful.

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Ginny said trying to jerk her hand free of his grasp but to no avail.

"Putting up with me? Excuse me, little Weasel, but _I'm_ putting up with you," Draco bit back his eyes giving her a burning glare. "Next time you decide to say something, try thinking twice before you do, because it's going to cause you a lot of trouble one of these days," he said angrily and with fury flickering in his hostile gray eyes he let go of her hand. "You should be thanking me, Weasley. If it hadn't been for me you'd be paralyzed from the neck down," he added loudly.

"And if you had been watching where you were going I wouldn't have had the reason to fall!" Ginny shouted back, massaging the place in her arm where Draco's hand had been.

Draco opened his mouth to shout something sarcastic back to her when a furious voice stopped him, causing them both to look at the source of the voice.

"What are you people shouting about?" Madam Pince roared. "This is a library for Merlin's sake not some courtroom where you people argue your heads off!"

"I'm sorry Madame Pince but I was-" Ginny started.

"Save your explanations for the headmaster, lass! I suspect he'll be wanting to see both you when I tell him of this! It's the first day of school and I don't expect you students to shouting about in here!" Madam Pince said angrily.

"You both better expect detention because that's what you're going to get for discarding school and library rules on the first damn day of school!" she added deliriously.

"But Madam Pince-"

"I said save it," she added looking at Ginny with cold piercing eyes implying that she better shut up. "Now, either you shut your mouths or get out of here and settle your argument somewhere else. I refuse to hear any more shouts." And with that she turned around and walked away leaving the two looking at her.

Ginny's eyes never left Madam Pince's retreating back and then she let out an exasperated sigh. There's no way she could get out of this. She was going to have detention! Detention! On the first day of school! All because Draco Malfoy wasn't being careful. She turned sideways glowering at him.

Draco noticed her looking at him so he turned to look at her too.

"I am going to hate you forever for this, Malfoy," she told him and then walked away.

Draco rolled his eyes and exhaled. Now that Weasley's out of the way and he was in the library, he might as well stay get something to read.

Because the alternative would be enduring Pansy Parkinson's revolting prattle.

_______________________

****

A/N: Please review:) Thanks to those who did.

****

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


	4. what exactly are you saying, professor?

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter four: what exactly are you saying, professor?

Draco left the library with a book, clutched in his hand which, he borrowed from a fierce-looking Madam Pince. He endured her long range of angry chatter about people not respecting rules anymore. After an eternity of hearing her voice, Madam Pince finally gave Draco the book entitled "Life as an Auror: Adventures and Mishaps of Aurors Today". Draco was fascinated by the contents of the book so he decided to borrow it.

All throughout the day, Draco had to endure death glares from teachers everywhere. It was as if they teachers were suddenly everywhere he turned. All Draco could do was stare blankly at them as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. He couldn't very well scowl at them, they'd think of it as some sort of disrespect. He obviously couldn't smile at them, they'd think he was up to something devious.

Professor Snape was probably the only teacher who didn't scowl or wince at the sight of him. But then again, Professor Snape never really made a pleasant face for anybody.

Draco was relieved when classes were finally over for the day. He went over to the Slytherin Table and sat alone without either Crabbe or Goyle. Draco didn't think he really needed to be with people he didn't want to be with. He was fine by himself.

Somehow, even if the food looked scrumptious it didn't taste very good to him. Not when his mind was always clouded. Not when he was disgusted with himself everyday. And definitely not when he never looked forward for anything in his life. He took everything as they came. He never prepared for anything.

Suddenly Draco's thoughts were interrupted by something that fell on his lap. He looked at it and saw a note dropped by one of the school owls. He opened it and read.

__

Mr. Malfoy,

You will see Professor Dumbledore this evening after dinner with Miss Weasley in my office. Be on time.

Professor McGonagall

Draco breathed a sigh. He forgot about the damned detention. That damned little weasel. If she could only control the volume of her mouth, he wouldn't have gone to this kind of trouble. It was all her fault. She should have thanked him on bended knee. If he didn't catch her, she'd be dead by now; she could've broken her neck. And instead of expressing her gratitude, she shouted at him and snapped at him.

__

Whatever, Draco thought and he folded the paper and placed it inside his pant's pockets. He then tried to forget what happened earlier. He tried to forget how much she weighed in his arms. He was surprised that she wasn't heavy. In fact, he had mistaken her for a first or a second year student. She wasn't heavy like Blaise or Pansy who were so weight conscious that they barely ate anything but still stayed heavy as it is. He also tried to forget the effect of her eyes on him. They were so big and so beautiful that he couldn't take his eyes off them. Just holding her in his arms was making him dizzy. Her intoxicatingly fragrant hair made his senses staggering.

Draco shook his head. What is he thinking about? Maybe the tasks he had to do as a Death Eater before was making him mad! Just what would people do if they were to know he was thinking this way of that Weasley girl.

He finished dinner and dashed out of the Great Hall to go to Professor McGonagall's office. When he got in, Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk doing some paper work. Professor McGonagall looked up and nodded for Draco to sit on one the chairs in front of her desk.

"I'll go and inform Professor Dumbledore that you're here already, Mr. Malfoy. You will wait here for Ms. Weasley to arrive. I assume she'll be here in a little while," Professor McGonagall said giving Draco a piercing look. Draco could only nod and waited quietly for the Weasley girl to arrive as Professor McGonagall stepped out of the room.

* * *

Ginny finished dinner before Harry, Ron and Hermione got in the table. She told Colin to tell them where she was when they arrived.

She left the Great Hall with Professor McGonagall's letter clutched at her right hand. She treaded her way towards Professor McGonagall's office angrily. _This is all Malfoy's fault_, she thought. If the stupid prat didn't open his damn mouth maybe she wouldn't be facing detention on the first day of school! _And if only I could control my mouth, then maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament_, her mind shouted.

Ginny was ready to explode of her hatred towards Malfoy when she faced the doors that would lead to Professor McGonagall's office. _Ok, calm down. This is not your fault. It is no one's fault by Malfoy's so stop being angry with yourself_, she reasoned.

Ginny stood outside, facing the doors for a few seconds so she could control her anger. She took a deep breath and then she opened the door quietly. She peeked inside to see who was there and sure enough, Draco Malfoy was sitting alone, quietly on the left chair in front of Professor McGonagall's desk, looking down at the floor.

Ginny got the hint that Draco didn't hear her opening the door. He looked like someone who had a lot in his mind. Ginny didn't fully enter the office. She stayed glued to her spot beside the door and she found herself looking at Draco Malfoy.

He was sitting on the chair with legs apart, feet flat on the floor. His hands were resting lazily on the chair's arms and his back was against the backrest. His head was bent downwards and he was looking at the floor. But Ginny knew it wasn't the floor he was seeing. He had a blank expression on his face and his eyes looked distant. Only his chest was moving up and down and his eyes weren't even blinking.

Ginny tried to find the anger that welled inside her a while ago but she couldn't seem to find it. She felt a tinge of pity for him. He looked alone and somber. Almost sad.

Ginny shook her head intending to make her thoughts disintegrate and evaporate from her mind. Draco Malfoy wasn't feeling sad. He couldn't even feel. He is a cold-hearted Death Eater who couldn't care less about anyone.

When she started to move towards him, Draco glanced her way and looked at her with a face showing no emotion.

His gray gaze followed her until she was beside the chair in front of Draco. Ginny made no indication that she was going to sit down. Instead, she stood beside the chair and looked away from Draco.

But when Draco decided to speak, the anger started to come back to her.

"Sit down, Weasley," Draco drawled.

"No. I'm perfectly fine here, Malfoy, so just leave me alone," she replied, glaring at him.

Draco sighed then looked at her blankly. "Take my advice, Weasley. McGonagall isn't gonna be here for quite a while so take a seat."

"Just shut up, Malfoy! You're getting on my nerves," she said, her volume getting louder by the minute. She could not believe this guy! She didn't ask for his damn advice.

"Ok, fine. Do whatever you please but don't go complaining on me when your feet are too tired to walk because little Weasel was too proud to take Draco Malfoy's advice," Draco said back in the same volume.

"I hate you!" Ginny said loudly when she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What a mature thing to say, Weasley. It's a forgone conclusion that we both feel the same way about each other so stop screaming it in my ear," Draco said.

"Oh, so you wanna hear something else?" Ginny said getting furious by the moment and her volume getting higher as well. "Well, here it is: You are the most arrogant and conceited jerk I've ever met!"

"I don't give a damn of what you think about me, you little Weasel!" Draco bit back.

"Why can't you just-" Ginny started to say back, but then…

"What is that shouting all about?!?" a voice so familiar said sternly.

The two looked up and saw Professor McGonagall on the door with her hands on her hips looking as strict as ever.

"This is my office and I will not tolerate such behavior from both of you!" she said stepping inside with Professor Dumbledore behind her with an amused smile across his face.

Ginny and Draco both shut their mouths and waited for Professor Dumbledore to say something.

Draco stood up and Professor Dumbledore spoke.

"Ah! Just the people I was looking for!" he said, a face showing no indication that he was angry or upset. He started going towards Professor McGonagall's desk. Draco and Ginny both expected him to shake his head and say something along the lines of disappointment but instead, he was looking at them like he was happy to see both of them.

Seeing the puzzled look of both Ginny and Draco, Professor Dumbledore took a seat and cleared his throat to mention something.

"Miss Weasley, you're looking more beautiful than usual," Professor Dumbledore commented grinning towards Ginny. Then to Ginny's horror, he turned his amused face to Draco and added, "What do you think, Mr. Malfoy? Don't you agree with me?"

Draco was taken aback and his eyes widened to have been asked such question. He momentarily fell silent and pondered what to say. He wanted to say he didn't think so, but he couldn't make himself do so. He swallowed hard then nodded and said uncertainly, "Uh, yes, Professor."

Now it was Ginny's turn to be taken aback at having heard such answer from none other than Draco Malfoy. She turned towards him, her eyes widening just like his a moment ago. She could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks and she was so sure she was as red as her hair by then.

"Well, it's good that you and I agree on something, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said in an amused voice and Draco noticed Professor McGonagall giving them both a small smile as well.

Well, what was Draco to say? He couldn't very well contradict Professor Dumbledore for the fact that he might pry more on the subject. And besides, their fate depended on him right now and he might even worsen their punishment if he didn't agree with him.

Somehow, he tried his best to deny that to think that that was his reason for agreeing with Dumbledore. But he was kidding himself and he knew it. Deep down that wasn't it. That's why couldn't contradict what Professor Dumbledore said.

Because he thought it was true.

But there was no way he was admitting that to anyone. He stole a look at Ginny and saw scarlet sheet rushing across her cheeks. Draco noted how cute she looked when she looked like that, with a blush on her cheeks. He chased the thought away and then focused his gaze back at Professor Dumbledore. _I really am going insane_, he thought.

Ginny and Draco's discomfort was inevitably apparent to Professor Dumbledore so he went on with what he intended to say.

"You see, I am in dire need of some volunteers. I was a little worried that there wouldn't be anyone eager enough to volunteer for what I'm asking. But since you're both here and I am well aware that both of you are more than qualified then, I guess I'll grant both of you the responsibility of doing the task," he said looking at each of them intently while Professor McGonagall was behind him listening to what he was saying.

"What task?" Draco asked his eyebrows furrowing.

"Overqualified for what?" Ginny asked as well.

"For some assistance to our youngsters, of course. I figured if the children here were to get some help from their own age range then maybe, they would learn faster. I'm speaking theoretically, of course. I'm going to try this new habit and we'll see what happens in, say, a couple of months?" Professor Dumbledore said with his eyes glinting of amusement over the increased confusion in both faces, though he wasn't sure if it was, indeed, increased confusion or the realization of working together for a couple of months.

"What exactly are you saying, Professor? I don't quite understand," Draco said unsure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Tutoring."

"Tutoring?" both asked in unison while Professor McGonagall was listening intently on where the conversation was going.

"Yes, tutoring. I figured that I if were to set up some kind of tutoring sessions for our youngsters, particularly in the first and second years, then there is a possibility that their grades might improve. I need competent volunteers. Since, I'm not yet sure if this theory of mine is accurate, then I'm willing to take a couple of students competent enough to try, at least for a couple of months, to tutor our youngsters. Naturally, I'll inquire their teachers about how the children you are tutoring about their grades. Since you two got detention on the first day of school, and since I trust, there won't be much cleaning to do since it's the first day of school, then, I'm obliging the both of you to do the task."

After Professor Dumbledore spoke, there was a moment of silence.

"So? What do you think? Both of you are among the top students of your class, especially you Mr. Malfoy. You rank next to Miss Granger, considering that she is at the top of her class," Professor Dumbledore said with a hint of reverence in his voice. Draco only looked down.

"Um, Professor, how long exactly do we need to work on this... project?" Ginny asked surprised to hear that the git Malfoy is actually smart!

"Well, as I said before Miss Weasley, a couple of months should do the trick. I am, after all, just going to try this new task. I will be observing the progress and effect on students and, of course, on both of you," Professor Dumbledore said looking at Ginny then at Draco.

Ginny's spirits melted down. Two whole months with the person she couldn't bear to be with. How unlucky could she get? Her anger towards Draco doubled.

"And what happens after a couple of months, Professor?" Ginny asked, hoping she would like the answer.

"If it is successful, then I will continue it for our unfortunate youngsters. I will ask for more volunteers from the upper years. But if it isn't then, I will have to stop and leave it at that. The two of you will be relieved of the task, naturally,' said Professor Dumbledore, knowingly.

"But, Professor, if it works, do we still have to be part of it?" asked Draco.

Professor Dumbledore remained silent for a few seconds as if he was contemplating on something. He saw both of them holding their breaths and waiting for what he had to say. He stared at Draco like he was disappointed, then he answered.

"Well, that depends, Mr. Malfoy, whether you still want to or not," he said his fingers entwining with each other on Professor McGonagall's desk.

Both Draco and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"I expect you don't like the idea of working with each other, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore then tore his gaze from Draco and looked at Ginny. "And from the looks of it, I gather the same reaction from you Miss Weasley?"

Both Draco and Ginny didn't answer since it was already obvious. Awkward silence hung in the air. Draco looked down and then stole a look from Ginny. Ginny did the same thing at the same time and they both found themselves looking at each other. When both of them realized what was going on, they both looked away. Professor Dumbledore could only grin as all this happened.

At last, Professor Dumbledore spoke. "Why don't you two think of it as a new habit. I imagine that it is some sort of help for both of you. Mr. Malfoy," Draco looked up at the sound of his name. "I think that it would be better for you to start experiencing new things other than violence and dark magic. I gather that you are having some problems with being what you are. I reckon that this would be one of those experiences. Doing nothing and sulking everytime is not going to do you any benefit. And as for you Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore continued, looking at Ginny, "I trust that you would enjoy this activity. I just hope that being in the company of Mr. Malfoy your spirits won't be pulled down. Mr. Malfoy needs the sort of enthusiasm you have for this activity. And you also need to be with other sorts of people other than spending your time alone all the time."

Draco flinched at the mention of him needing something from the little Weasley girl. He doesn't need anything from her. She could have all her enthusiasm for all he cares.

"Anymore questions?" asked Professor Dumbledore, pleased with himself.

Both remained silent.

"Well, I guess that settles just about everything, Professor? Shall we go now? We still have a meeting with the other teachers," Professor McGonagall said, speaking for the first time through the whole discussion.

"Ah, yes, Professor," Professor Dumbledore said beaming towards Professor McGonagall. "I will inform them of this new project." Professor Dumbledore stood up and added, "I will give both of you permission to use the Charms classroom after dinner. I reckon that an hour and half should be appropriate every night except, of course, Saturday and Friday nights. Would that be fair enough for both of you?"

"Yes, Professor," they both answered in unison.

Professor Dumbledore smiled and said, "It's settled then, you both may go now. You will start on Wednesday night."

Both parties were relieved to be finally given the freedom to go. Both Ginny and Draco went out quietly trying to avoid any conversation. They went out of Professor McGonagall's office wordlessly which only made both Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore grin even more.

"Amusing people, aren't they?" Professor Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall when Ginny and Draco had already left.

"I quite agree with you, Professor Dumbledore. It's amazing how a simple compliment can make them both quite… uh… tongue-tied," Professor McGonagall said with a chuckle.

_______________________

****

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with school. It's already the end term and teachers are laying out loads of work. Sembreaks are just around the corner and I'd have more time to write. By the way, thanks to those who reviewed!

****

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


	5. am I dreaming again?

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter five: am I dreaming again?

Ginny was furious that she got stuck with tutoring with none other Malfoy! Of all the people in Hogwarts, it had to be Malfoy. She was already dreading the exact hour that they were going to spend. _Why me?_ she thought. She blamed Malfoy for being such a miserable git. How was she to endure two months with him? _I could be reading something useful instead of enduring all of his snide comments_, her mind said miserably.

Then, her thoughts turned to Draco's answer to Professor Dumbledore's question. Ginny could feel her face getting hot. Just the thought of it made her blush again! That incident at Professor McGonagall's office was probably one of Ginny's most uncomfortable moments. After what Draco said, she couldn't take one look at him. When she did muster up the courage to do so, she had to do it in the exact time he did! She had the worst luck of all.

__

Malfoy was probably lying, her mind screamed. It was probably true. Draco Malfoy was every bit as capable of doing those things. He probably did it to impress Professor Dumbledore or something. The useless prat always made up all kinds of things just to get himself out of trouble. Yes, that was probably it.

Anger surged through Ginny. _Why that good for nothing beast! He'll get what's coming to him_, she thought.

But if Malfoy was lying, then why was Ginny so mad about the fact that maybe he did lie. Why did that simple yes to that question have a startling effect on her? She was supposed to feel disgusted and revolted. She did get compliments from other people but they never really affected her. She would thank them and shrug the thought off. But why did Malfoy's affirmative response made her feel really... beautiful?

She didn't understand it. Maybe it was because Malfoy was being drooled over by a lot of girls in this school. Or maybe it's because he was really handsome and awfully hard to please. Or maybe it's because he seemed so different all of the sudden...

__

I have got to get a grip on myself, she thought. Ginny knew she had to stop thinking about this and get on with whatever she had to do because it was getting the better of her. That git does not affect me. _I am going to wake up tomorrow hating him like I used to_, she told herself.

Which is exactly why she was still lying awake in her room that same night they discussed the whole thing with Professor Dumbledore, wondering about what Draco Malfoy said.

The next day, Ginny's mood couldn't get worse. She barely said a word to anyone afraid that if she lost control over her temper, they might be the receiving end of her bad mood when other people didn't deserve it. Nobody really noticed it since, she never really talked to anyone about anything.

Ginny went to the library after classes to read. At least, no one really stays in the library because everyone was out playing or having a picnic. She kept her nose on a book the entire afternoon.

However, Hermione noticed something after dinner Tuesday night in the Gryffindor Common room when everyone was out of their dormitories and were relaxing.

"Are you OK, Gin?" Hermione asked, "You look so out of it. Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Hermione. I'm just... irritated," Ginny admitted and Hermione looked at her with a questioning look that indicated she wanted to know why.

"Oh, well, I might as well tell you," Ginny started. "It's like this, tomorrow night I'll be doing this tutoring session with first and second years. It's sort of a... well... punishment because I was caught yelling at the library yesterday b-"

"You were caught yelling at the library?" Hermione interrupted with a look of disbelief in her face. "With who, Gin? And furthermore, why?"

"Oh, Hermione, it was all Malfoy's fault! He was there, too, and-"

"You were with Malfoy?!?! Ginny, you better be careful. Everyone knows Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater, so please stay away from him. He might hurt you or something," Hermione said, in a concerned voice. "What was he doing in the library, anyway? It's the first day of school and Malfoy doesn't strike me as the type of person who studies," she added.

"I don't know, Hermione. All I know is that, one minute, I was up at the ladder on one of the shelves to start reading on some homework on potions, then the next minute, someone bumped on my ladder and I fell off. Who could it be but Malfoy who caught me when I fell," Ginny said.

"Then why were you yelling? I mean he did catch you," Hermione asked curiously.

"I screamed at him because he couldn't keep his fat mouth shut! And now I'm supposed to go to this tutoring thing five nights a week for an hour and a half for two whole months! Can you believe that?" Ginny said a little louder.

"Calm down, Gin!" Hermione said. "Well, I guess, you'll have to be careful with him. Being a Death Eater must have taught him a lot. At least, you won't be alone with him or something like that. You both will be probably too busy for him to get you angry." Then Hermione added, "But what is it about Malfoy that gets you, Gin? I mean, you rarely lost your temper over something, so why now?"

"I don't know and I hate it," Ginny said frustratedly. Both of them, then, sighed at the same time. "I think I better finish that Potions homework, Herms. And please don't tell Harry or Ron about this whole Malfoy thing. Tell them whatever you like, just don't tell them I'm working with Malfoy. If they knew, there'd be more trouble here than we'd expect," Ginny said.

"OK, Gin, if you say so. But please, be careful with Malfoy. Ron will have my neck if he knew I knew something and didn't tell him and something bad happens to you," Hermione said with a pleading look.

"I know, don't worry about it," Ginny assured her. _I won't worry about it if I were you, Hermione. Somehow, something tells me Malfoy isn't as dangerous as he seems_, she thought to herself.

Ginny went back and continued her Potions homework and when she was done, she tried to get some sleep. It was a long time before she did have some and it only left her a few hours of sleep before morning.

When she woke up, she still felt sleepy. She could do with a couple more hours of sleep, but time was against her. So, she forced herself to get up and go to breakfast so she won't be late.

When classes started, she forgot her sleepiness and the fact that it was a Wednesday and she would have her first night of tutoring session with Malfoy and the kids. It wasn't until the end of Transfiguration that she remembered it. When it was the end of the class, Professor McGonagall called for her to come up to her desk.

Ginny walked to Professor McGonagall's desk and asked, "What is it, Professor?"

"I just wanted to remind you, Miss Weasley, that you are to join Mr. Malfoy along with some of our first and second years to the Charms classroom after dinner tonight. I already gave notices to our first and second years, so they will be there tonight. Don't be late, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, Professor, I'll be there," Ginny replied, with a sinking heart.

Ginny, as usual, finished dinner early and went straight to the Charms classroom. When Ginny got outside the door leading to the Charms classroom, she found Peeves hanging around.

"Peeves, would you please go and play somewhere," she said kindly to the poltergeist.

"Ooohhh, I won't go unless you tell me why. It's already nighttime so, what do you want to do in there? You're not going in for any snogging, are you?" Peeves asked mischievously.

"No, Peeves, I'm not snogging anyone in there and Professor Dumbledore told me to be there because I'm tutoring for the kids, now would you please go away. The first and second years won't be able to learn anything if the you're here distracting them," she told him.

"OK, Miss, anything for his headship," Peeves said with a bow and then turned to go the other way. Ginny smiled at the poltergeist. He really was loyal to Professor Dumbledore. Maybe Dumbledore did something to him or something.

Ginny opened the door and got in. She sat on one of the chairs quietly to wait for the other occupants of the room. She placed her arms on the table and laid her head on it. Her lack of sleep was finally getting to her. She thought maybe she should think of other things to make her stay awake, but she was tired nonetheless. She felt her body give in to the few minutes of slumber and she closed her eyes...

__

She heard the leaves rustle and the wind blowing. The sky was gray and she felt the dry, fallen leaves hit her legs, face, and arms. She held her skirt so it won't fly up to expose her legs. She clasped her hair at her nape and she turned around.

He was there. And again, she couldn't see his face. She took one step forward. He was very tall. She wanted to touch his cheek then put her arms around his neck. She wanted him to put his arms around her and hold her close. She took another step forward. Finally, she was near enough to see him. But then she let her hair go and it was flying over her face, making her vision of him unclear.

She felt him move towards her. He stopped only inches from her, her senses filled with his smell. He placed both hands on both her shoulders and he said her name, "Weasley."

She didn't look up to him. She didn't see his face yet, but she will in a matter of seconds. She closed her eyes and heard him call her again by her last name, his voice so familiar, and this time with a little shake on her shoulders.

__

She felt her eyes open and suddenly, everything was brighter than usual. There was more no wind and no leaves. She saw two beautiful gray eyes. But he was looking at her blankly. She noted that there was something distinctly familiar with the way he was looking at her.

And then she realized... she was awake!

And Draco Malfoy was kneeling in front her with his hands on her shoulders, waking her up!

When Draco saw her eyes open, he took his hands from her shoulders, stood up and said, "Wake up, Weasley. They're here," his head motioning towards the opening door. Then he turned his back on her.

It was the dream again! Ginny was so annoyed with the fact that she was made to wake up. It was a beautiful dream. She distinctly remembered that she wanted to see the face of the man in her dreams. Why did Malfoy have to wake her up? She was so close in finding out who the man was. She'd been having that dream since she was small and she never saw the man's face. Now, she was so close in finding out and Malfoy had to wake her up! _Curse him,_ she thought.

Ginny stood up wordlessly and started fixing and adjusting her robes for them to be in the right places. She was slightly embarrassed to be found there, sleeping.

She saw as much as about twelve first years and ten second years, all in different houses, entering the room with Professor McGonagall marching behind them.

"Settle down everyone," Professor McGonagall ordered. "You're all here tonight for the same reason so I'm just going to say a few words. This is Miss Ginny Weasley," Professor McGonagall said nodding towards Ginny and Ginny smiled, "and Mr. Draco Malfoy," she said doing the same with Draco, while Draco looked at them, his hands in his pockets, with nothing written in his face. All first and second years we're somewhat appalled to know that Draco Malfoy was tutoring them. Presumably, they knew who he was and what he was or else they wouldn't have reacted that way.

"Both of them will be here five nights a week, an hour and a half each, which also goes for all of you. I will divide you all into your years. Mr. Malfoy and all will tutor all first years and Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said nodding towards her, " you will tutor the second years. I know that this is most unpleasant to all of you, however, this task will be most benefit to you and therefore, we take it seriously. The headmaster will never come up with anything that is not at your best advantage. There is no point in trying to avoid this and get out of this classroom before an hour and a half thinking that we, the teachers, will never know. This classroom has been bewitched to monitor what time and how long each of you comes in here so do not be late. So please, abide by the rules. Is that clear?"

All first and second years nodded and said, "Yes, Professor."

"Anymore questions?" Professor McGonagall asked eagerly.

When no one answered, she took that as a yes and said, "Alright then, it's settled. I will leave them to both of you. And please, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, do try to make this successful."

Professor McGonagall then turned around and left the room with the door closing behind her. Both Ginny and Draco didn't seem to know what to do for a moment. Then, due to the awkward silence, Ginny spoke up, "Alright then, let's get started."

Ginny was determined to do the best she can in this job, after all it's about helping those people who need her help. She wanted these children to learn as much as they can. She clearly remembered in her first year that she became a victim of Tom Riddle just because she didn't know what she was getting at. She wanted the children to learn as much as they can so they won't fall victim to anything.

All second years then moved toward Ginny's table and all first years moved rather reluctantly toward Draco's table. Ginny decided that it would be better for her to introduce herself first so the kids could follow. She waited until everyone in her table was settled and while doing so, she stole a glance at Draco Malfoy's table and saw that everyone in his table looked like they were half-expecting him to hex each one of them. Then, her gaze went to Draco Malfoy himself and she saw that, somehow, he didn't look angry or annoyed. He face was a mask of usual emptiness.

She, then, dismissed the idea and then focused on the uneasy faces before her. She smiled at them and said, "Well, now that we're all settled, why don't we all get to know each other first before we start, is that OK with you?"

All heads nodded and then she continued, "Very well then, I'll go first. My name is Virginia Weasley, but you can call me Ginny, everyone does."

The tension among the kids at her table was beginning to crumble and she was thankful for that. "Why don't you go next," she said, nodding at the little boy at her right. At first, the little boy seemed to be embarrassed, then, he looked up and launched into a little speech about himself. He was named Nigel. After that, the little girl next to Nigel did the same. One by one, the children told her their names and a little something about themselves. After that warm introduction, Ginny started on tutoring them a little about History of Magic. She could really give them much of a lesson because it was just the first night. After an hour and a half, everyone started leaving. Ginny went to her own dormitory without giving as much as another glance at Draco Malfoy.

_______________________

****

A/N: Please do review, it keeps me going when people do and I get determined to finish faster! Thank you so much to those who did review. You guys rock! By the way, I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. Schoolwork is overtaking everything I'm doing. I still have book reports and numerous projects to do. Don't worry, by the time sembreak's on the roll, I'll be able to update more often. Thanks a lot for waiting for this.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


	6. I left my wand!

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter six: I left my wand!

A week has passed since that first day of tutoring. Both Draco and Ginny avoided each other even if they spent an hour and a half almost every night in the same room. They would just do their thing, ignoring the presence of each other.

Draco was at breakfast Monday morning looking especially grim. He didn't sleep very well the night before. The memory of the past week came back to him. To Draco, this whole tutoring thing isn't much of a nuisance since he didn't really have anything far more interesting to do. He didn't really care about anything. He never has ever since he was forced to do a Death Eater's work. He never prepared for his tutoring sessions. He would just ask the kids if they needed him to teach them anything and if they would, then, he'd teach them without any enthusiasm.

It's a whole routine for him. Every morning, he would wake up, groggy because of lack of sleep, go to breakfast and eat what he can force his throat to swallow then, get to his classes. After classes were finished he was either flying on his broom on the Quidditch pitch or up in his room, reading or just wandering around the castle grounds. When it would be time for dinner, he would go and after that he'd go straight to the Charms classroom.

He usually arrived first in the classroom, then Ginny, then the kids. Everytime Ginny entered the room, he would just take a quick glance at her, then, he would turn his head the other way and pretend she wasn't there. He hated himself for ever getting himself in this situation. It wasn't a nuisance to him but it did irritate him once in a while when the kids couldn't understand what the hell he was teaching them. He also hated himself because he had to be in this situation with a Weasley girl. Lastly, he hated himself because although he did ignore the Weasley girl, he did notice that she looked different. Better.

Much better.

He always noticed her eyes. Those big, warm, compelling eyes. And then, there was her hair. Her red fiery hair that spilled to her back and shoulders. Somehow, he noticed, that her hair was much brighter and, if possible, redder than that of her brothers, which made him want to touch it.

Draco realized where his thoughts were leading and he wanted to kick himself for thinking such things. Whatever made him think about things like those? What was the Weasley girl doing to him? Maybe she placed a spell on him or something. Some potion or curse to let him think that way.

Draco shook his head. This was absurd. That was probably the last thing the Weasley girl would do. She hated him after all, so there's no reason for her to put spells on him to make him think she was beautiful.

After the whole tutoring session, he would come back to his room, do his homeworks unenthusiastically and then he would try to get some sleep, although he rarely gets good ones. He would frequently wake up in the middle of the night from the nightmares that usually haunt his dreams. The gruesome scenes that he saw in his life as a Death Eater would always play in his reveries. They never seem to go away. Then, in the morning he would wake up again and start another day of the same pattern.

All in all, Draco Malfoy wasn't the same all-smirking, trouble-fanatic person he used to be. His mind was always full of memories of the deadly escapades he did before. One would always see him like he was displeased about something. His eyes were always cold and blank. Empty. Just like his heart. Draco Malfoy has changed. He changed when a mark was placed on his left arm. He despised that mark. It changed his life. It made him different. That mark made him feel like he had no right to stay alive. It made him feel jaded and disgusted with himself.

Draco stood up from the Slytherin Table. He had to stop thinking about this. It's making him loose his mind. Half the time he didn't even know who he was or where he was anymore. Sometimes, he would realize he was in one place when he didn't even know how he got there. Other times, when he was at class playing the gory episodes in his mind, he wouldn't even notice that classes were over; not until the teacher would call his name, snapping him out of his reverie. He felt like he was going insane. His conscience is finally making him pay for the things he did before. It's making him pay ten-fold because he couldn't stand it.

He immediately dashed towards the doors. He had to get out of there. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. _No one has and no one will_, he thought. Eyes followed him as he made his way towards the doors, including one with warm, compelling brown pupils.

He got out of the castle and the cool breeze hit his face making him feel a little better. He headed towards the tree by the lake. He sat down beneath the tree and leaned his back against the tree's trunk. He, then, began to free his mind. He stared at the lake for long minutes. He had to do this more often. Although there's still an undeniable emptiness inside him, it was making him feel better, at least.

When he got back inside the castle, he headed straight to his class. He was late when he got in his History of Magic class. Professor Binns reprimanded Draco for being late. Draco just shrugged a little "Sorry, Professor" and then he heard a snort. Draco knew who it was before he turned to look. Harry and Ron were both glaring at him with smirks on their faces. Draco just gave them both a cold blank stare that could have sent other people to cower against him. Ron seemed to loose his composure but Harry's face stayed the same. Draco expected as much from Harry. After all, he did defeat the Dark Lord.

Draco broke the eye contact when Professor Binns called his name to take his seat. All throughout the class, Draco only half-listened to Professor Binns' lecture.

After dinner, Draco headed to his room first to leave all that he was carrying with him, books, parchments, etc. Then he went straight to the Charms classroom as always. When he got there, he was a bit surprised to see Ginny sitting at her table, reading a rather large book. She turned to look at him and when she did, her gaze landed straight to his eyes. Draco felt as if she was reading him, searching for something inside his black soul. He did not like it, not one bit. He wanted to jerk his gaze away from hers but he couldn't seem to. It was like she had paralyzed him not to look away.

After a few moments, he managed to look the other way and that was when he noticed several enormous books on her table.

"You're not seriously considering teaching your students using books this large," he drawled, avoiding her eyes.

Ginny gave an annoyed shrug and said, "I'm planning to make them read something, Malfoy. I got these from the library and I'm not planning on demanding them to read the whole book. These books contains information which maybe useful for my students. Now that you know that, kindly poke your nose on your own business and leave me alone."

"Sorry for asking," Draco said sarcastically which earned him a glare from Ginny.

At that moment, children began to file inside the room and they both turned to their respective students.

Draco sat down and waited for all his students to arrive. He looked at them one by one and noticed that they all looked rather anxious. Obviously, these kids knew that he is a Death Eater, or else they won't be acting that way towards him. It annoyed him to no end that people felt that way about him. Draco didn't particularly care what people think of him but it did irritate him to have people dodge out of their way when they see him coming. It made him feel like the Death Eater he really is. He wanted so much to forget about that but he always seemed to remember it. At night, he remembered it in his dreams, during the day people around him reminded him of those days. They all look at him with fear in their eyes and that would remind him of how innocent men, women and children looked at him before he mercilessly killed them. It would've been better if they ignored him. Draco resolved to, at least, alter his students' perspective of him so he won't have them looking at him like he'll put the Imperius Curse on them.

When all of his students have settled themselves, Draco stared at them coldly and asked, "Is there any particular lesson, any of you found distressing?"

At first everyone fell silent and then suddenly, the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that was sitting across the table from Draco shot her shaking hand up.

"Yes, Mary, is it?" Draco asked.

"Yes... um... I just wanted to ask, um... Mr. Malfoy-" Mary started, looking scared, but Draco interrupted her.

"No, Mary, don't call me that," Draco said bitingly making Mary jump. "It makes me feel older than I really am. Why don't the lot of you just call me by my given name instead. And please, will you all stop looking at me like I'm going to turn all of you into filthy little maggots any second now because I'll do no such thing. Do I make my self clear?" Everyone then nodded their heads, quite a little surprised by what their positively terrifying mentor was asking of them.

"Alright, um... Draco," Mary said, unsure. Draco nodded for her to continue and she did. "We had a... a bit of difficulty with our charms class."

"What about?"

"Well... Professor Flitwick had us all learn the... Levitation Charm and... and none of us has ever done the right thing," she admitted, still looking terrified.

"Well, alright. We'll need feathers for this matter. They're easier to lift than most objects," Draco thought loudly. "I can see that none of you brought such thing..."

Draco was looking around in search for something when an idea struck him.

"Alright, do each of you have a piece of paper?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Very well, each of you give me a piece of paper."

Each student tore a piece of paper from their notebooks and Draco collected each of them. As he did so, he said, "We aren't going to use papers for your levitation practice since they are a tad heavier than feathers and I'll not have any of you throwing them about after using them. We'll settle for something lighter and something not... er... trashy."

When all twelve students gave him their paper, Draco got back to his place in the table and placed the papers in front of him. Everyone watched and wondered eagerly what their mentor would do to the pieces of papers.

Draco felt his pocket for his wand but it wasn't there. _Darn_, he thought, _I left my wand!_ Left with no other choice, Draco looked at the boy sitting beside him, trying to remember his name.

"It's Andrew, right?" he asked the boy and when Andrew nodded, Draco spoke again.

"Can I use your wand for a moment," he asked.

Andrew gave him an unsure look and then handed his wand and Draco turned to look at everybody. Obviously, they're all wondering why he's using someone else's wand.

Of course, Draco knew how to use someone else's wand. Being a Death Eater taught him that. As much as possible, Death Eaters used other people's wands so that authorities won't have proof if they use Priori Incantatem on their wands.

"It's perfectly alright for me to use Andrew's wand," Draco explained. "Nothing harmful will come off it, though it would be still better if I used my own. However, my wand is not here at the moment so I'll just use Andrew's for a moment. I'm sure you all know that I won't get very good results by using someone else's wand, however, the spell I'll be doing is not a very complicated one so it'll be alright."

Everyone watched eagerly as Draco pointed the wand towards the pieces of papers and muttered the incantation. Each pair of eye reflected awe as the twelve pieces of papers turned into white, snowy feathers. His students weren't the only ones watching, the other occupants of the room, was watching, too, with the exception of Ginny who looked engrossed with her book. Suddenly there was a bubble of talk.

"Did you see that?"

"Wow!"

"That was so cool!"

"Draco must be a very skilled wizard."

Draco started handing out the feathers and he could see each of his students' face had a wide grin on them. He felt a little better. At least, they were having fun. Draco handed Andrew his wand and then spoke.

"Alright then, I suppose you all know the incantation to use?" asked Draco.

"Yes," the children chorused.

"Alright, take out your wands and start levitating the feather."

A chorus of 'Wingardium Leviosa' can be heard but no feather came to the air. Draco watched each of them flicking their wands and saying the incantation over and over again. Draco shrugged and shook his head before he told them to stop and listen to him.

"I don't think any of you will ever make any of those feathers fly if you keep saying the incantation but in your mind you're thinking you can't do it," Draco told them sharply, making his students cringe.

"Here, let me tell you a little secret," every head perked up at the mention of a 'secret'. "Andrew, could you lend me your wand once more," he said.

When Andrew gave his wand to him, Draco pointed the wand towards the feather of Mary, who was sitting across from him. He flicked his wand while he muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa" and the feather rose in the air.

Draco kept the wand pointed at the floating feather when he said, "You see, your wand will not as much as work if you do not really will it to work. What I'm trying to say is when you say the incantation, make sure your mind is doing the same." He looked at each of them, the feather still in the air and asked, "Do you understand?"

Once more, twelve heads nodded and Draco removed the spell from the feather and it slowly went down. Mary caught her feather and Draco returned Andrew's wand.

"Now, before you start muttering the incantations, make sure that you're thinking that the feather will rise up when you say 'Wingardium Leviosa'," Draco told them and several students shifted in their seats, looking determined to make the darn feather float.

"Alright, start making it float now."

"Wingardium Leviosa," they all muttered and almost all feathers rose up in the air. Draco was delighted that he felt himself smiling, something he hasn't done in a really long time.

When he realized he was smiling, Draco wiped the smile off his face then, he noticed that there were only eleven feathers in the air. He looked around the table to see whose feather was still on the table and he saw Mary looking anxiously at him, her feather still on the table. Her blue eyes then glistened with tears with a look of pure terror in them.

"Mary, why on earth are you crying?" he asked.

"Be-Because I di-didn't make m-my feather f-fly..." Mary sobbed. "A-And y-you might ge-get mad a-and..." she trailed off but she didn't finish her sentence and she placed her hands on her face. 

__

And you think I might hurt you for not doing so, Draco finished silently. He shrugged and realized it will be a long time before any of his students ever regard him as someone who is not terrifying or frightening. What was he to do now? He didn't know how to handle kids very much and he certainly did not know how to handle crying children. Draco noted that the feathers in the air were now making their way down to those who enchanted them.

With an effort, Draco sauntered towards Mary and said, "Look Mary," he started, but her sobs became more apparent. "Look," Draco continued awkwardly but softly so the other table won't hear a thing. "I think I know why you're crying. You're afraid I might punish you, am I right?" Mary nodded rubbing her eyes. "Well, believe me when I say I will do no such thing to you or to anyone else present here."

"W-Why should w-we believe you? My m-mother t-told me about you. Sh-She s-said you c-can't be trusted be-because..." she trailed off again not wanting to say it out due to the fact that Draco might get mad. She looked at him, but fear was broadcasted from her eyes.

__

Because I'm a Death Eater, Draco completed for her again. Draco shrugged again and said, "Well, I'm not asking any of you to trust me. I'm merely telling you to believe me because contrary to what you and most people think, I don't entirely like being Death Eater either," everyone in the table was listening and they cringed when Draco mentioned the word 'Death Eater'. "I never liked doing the things Death Eaters did. If I could undo them right now, I would," Draco explained.

Seemingly satisfied with that, Mary nodded and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Now, why don't you start on making your feather fly," Draco said, a little relieved that the subject was dropped. Everyone was watching her, giving her encouraging looks and Mary accepted them.

"Think about making the feather fly first," Draco advised her. After a few moments, Mary flicked her wand and said the incantation.

And the feather rose from the table.

Everyone in the table smiled, some even clapped. Draco felt himself smiling again and almost instantly controlled it.

"Brilliant!" he said, surprised that he even praised his student. He absent-mindedly patted Mary's head and then headed back to his chair.

"Any more difficulties?" he asked them.

* * *

Ginny was reading one of the books she brought. She thought bringing those books here would be a good idea so that the children would be able to read them. She had to go through a lot of trouble to get the books in there from the library. After classes were over, she had to go to Professor McGonagall, saying that she needed to borrow several books from the library. That part had been easy because Professor McGonagall also thought it would be a good idea. Not Madam Pince, however. When Ginny came to see her and ask permission, she looked at Ginny suspiciously, as if Ginny was deceiving her. Then she reluctantly agreed while muttering complaints about having to bend library rules and stuff for students.

They were rather large books so Ginny had to use magic in order to carry the whole lot to the Charms classroom. After that, she left the room and went to her own dormitory to clean up. She, then, went to dinner then went straight to the Charms classroom.

Her students were rather silent during the last quarter of an hour. She watched them as they were so engrossed with the books they were reading. She congratulated herself. This really was a good idea and it was working.

She was watching her kids when she caught sight of floating feathers. At the next table, she saw Draco Malfoy standing and his kids were doing the Levitation Charm. She turned to look at Draco Malfoy and what she saw made her heart leap.

Draco Malfoy was smiling! A real genuine smile, like he was happy about something. The smile had a very startling effect on Draco Malfoy's face. His whole face lit up and it made his eyes sparkle. It made him look better. Better than the cold mask he always wears.

When Draco realized he was smiling, he suddenly replaced it with his usual blank stare. Ginny tore her gaze away from Draco Malfoy. She stared back at the book in front of her. Somehow, her mind couldn't seem to concentrate on her book. Her mind was on the picture she just saw. She tried to get it out of her head but she couldn't seem to. During the next hour, she tried unsuccessfully to concentrate on her book but she couldn't seem to.

Then, all of the sudden, she felt dizzy. She didn't know what caused it. She closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them, she would feel better. She was wrong. The moment she opened her eyes, she felt even worse. She grasped the table for leverage. She was sitting but she felt like she would fall any minute. Then she felt like fainting, she felt the world fade away.

"Ginny, are you alright?" one of her students asked.

And then, it was gone. She blinked twice just to be sure. It was gone, as quickly as it came. She turned and looked at her student.

"Yes, Nigel. I'm fine," she replied.

"Well, I guess it's time for all of you to go now," she announced. "Just place the books on the table. I'll be the one to return them to Madam Pince."

"Remember to listen to your teachers, okay? So you won't have a hard time understanding your lessons," she advised them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow night."

Ginny then started piling up the books. She had to return the books now. Madam Pince told her to return the books right after she used them and if she returned them tomorrow, she'll be barking mad by then.

When she gathered all the books, she placed her hands in her robes' pocket to retrieve her wand. She took out her hand after a few moments with her heart sinking.

__

Darn, she thought. _I left my wand!_

_______________________

****

A/N: Please review! Sorry it took a long time to finish this. The story seems to run out of my head most of the time which leaves me staring at my computer unable to write anything. Thanks to **Molly W**, **Aurora Noctifer**, **Virgi Ca**, **roberta_coope@optusnet.com.au**, **cosmoz**, **candledot**, **ljp**, **txt-eva**, **Fernanda**, **Dracos gal**, **Redbug**, **smashed sunshine**, **elen**, **oceansun**, **Lady-Nimoe**, **sAnDiE**, **Lady in white**, **Rachel**, **DmalfoysMistress**, **Silent Dragon**, **Mariana**, **Clarinelf**, and to the person who reviewed anonymously! You guys RULE! :)

****

Molly W: I was thinking something along those lines.

****

Aurora Noctifer: Am I getting there?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


	7. because I want to

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter seven: because I want to

__

Darn, she thought with her heart sinking. _I left my wand!_

Ginny was standing beside her table in the Charms classroom. There was a pile of large books on the table and she needed to return them to the library or else Madam Pince will be mad as hell! How will she ever manage to lift them all? She brought them here using magic and now she can't because she left her wand. Madam Pince is extremely strict when it comes to borrowing books and she promised to return the books before library closed. And the library closed at eight thirty. She looked at the time and she had exactly a quarter of an hour to return the books! That didn't give her much time to return to her dormitory and retrieve her wand. She just had to carry them all.

__

How on earth will I be able to carry them all? she thought frantically while children were running towards the door. Evidently, Draco Malfoy already dismissed his students. She plunked her hands on her hips and thought for a moment. Thought for any solution, which might be helpful in her predicament.

__

Let's see, she though. _I can't do magic and I can't carry these all by myself, so I'll just have to ask someone to help me._ Ginny turned so she could ask one of the kids to help her, but there was nobody there except Draco Malfoy who was arranging the chairs on his table.

Ginny let out a defeated shrug. _I'm not asking that git for his help,_ she thought. _He'll just insult me some more and fling my request right in my face! No way! I'm not taking that from him._

Left with no other choice, Ginny started to scoop the books from the table. She managed to carry all of them for a moment, then as if by some force of gravity, they started to get heavier. She was only four steps away from the table when she couldn't take it anymore. Her arms gave in and the books crashed to the floor.

__

Oh great! Ginny thought. _This is just great! Just perfect!_

From the other side of the room, Draco Malfoy turned to see what the commotion was about. He saw Ginny standing with her hands on her hips and books at her feet. He figured she must have been having some trouble with those books she was carrying. He finished arranging the chairs and then turned to look at Ginny again. She hadn't gotten far from where she was a minute ago. Draco stood still and folded his arms across his chest while watching her. He didn't think she could manage to lift all those books up all by herself. They were too large and too heavy for her. She, however, did not seem to get the idea.

"You know, Weasley, you could use a spell to lift them all. I see you don't get the idea that maybe you can't carry all of those by yourself," he drawled making Ginny turn towards him.

"I'm getting along fine, Malfoy, so just leave me alone," she snapped at him, her hands still at her hips.

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Draco asked sarcastically no one in particular.

"I can't do magic because I don't have my wand right now," Ginny said her chin held high. "And besides, we don't really need magic for everything. What if all of the sudden every witch and wizard lost their ability to do magic? What would you do Malfoy? Sulk and piss everyone off? 'Cuz that's what you're good at-"

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, Weasley," he bit back, anger emanating from his eyes. "You don't want to know what I'm capable of doing when I'm mad."

Ginny stopped. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest. Her courage somehow dissolved when he saw the fury in his eyes. He was right. She didn't want to know what he was capable of doing if he was provoked. So, she did the only sensible thing she could do then, she turned around with her back at him and went back to her dilemma.

Draco watched her. He knew he scared her. That was the only reason why she turned away from him without answering back. He saw the fear in her eyes and he slightly regretted giving her such a look of contempt.

He continued to watch her struggle her way towards the door, but she wasn't so successful. She kept stopping to put the books down because they were too heavy and by now her cheeks were flushed. She was tired he knew. Draco thought she looked adorable looking annoyed and irritated with her cheeks flushed. He suddenly had an undeniable impulse to go and help her.

__

Help her? Draco thought. _Why in hell would I want to do that?_

But as Draco continued to watch her, he thought to himself that it would take her forever to get to the library. Then, he let out a defeated shrug and thought, _Oh what the hell?_ He started walking towards Ginny.

For the fourth time, Ginny settled the books on the floor. This was not working out so well. She hasn't even gotten through the door and it already took five minutes of her time. Madam Pince was sure to pounce on her at this rate. Beads of sweat were already forming on her forehead and she wiped them off.

Just then, she heard footsteps behind her and she turned around only to see Malfoy walking towards her. _Oh no! Please don't let him hurt me,_ she thought frantically. Then without warning, Draco Malfoy bent down and scooped up all the books as if they had no weight at all!

Ginny stood flabbergasted on the spot. Her eyes were wide as realization hit her. Draco Malfoy was helping her out of his own violation! And he wasn't even using magic! _Is something wrong with him?_ she thought. She was on the verge of asking him that when Draco reached the closed door and turned his head towards her.

"Are you just going to stand there, Weasley?" Draco asked, hinting for her to open the door. "Open the door, because as you can see, I have both my hands full."

Ginny realized that and she shook her head a little and hurried to the door and opened it. When they got through the door, Peeves was watching and he made the books fall off of Draco's arms.

"What're you two doing in there? You were snogging weren't you?" Peeves asked mischievously. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Peeves! What is it about you and snogging? We had tutoring sessions in here and now we're done! We're taking these books to the library," Ginny explained. "Now, go away!" Peeves complied, laughing mischievously, but Ginny had a nasty feeling that Peeves let them off the hook easily.

Draco cast a look of pure venom towards Peeves but he kept his mouth shut. He knelt down and started piling up the books. Ginny helped, too. While they were gathering the books, Ginny looked at Draco and asked softly, "Why didn't you use magic, then?"

Draco continued gathering the books then replied, "I left my wand at my room." At one time, Ginny thought she saw something on Draco's left arm when he stretched out his hand to reach a book. She figured it must have been the Dark Mark and decided not to say something about it.

Both kept silent after that. Ginny carried the books she piled herself. It was very few compared to what Draco Malfoy was carrying. They continued their way towards the library with Ginny on the lead.

When they got in the library, Madam Pince counted the books then told them to return the books to its proper shelf. Ginny led the way to the shelf where she got the books. Thankfully, all of them were in the same shelf so she wouldn't have a hard time running around the library. Ginny thought that after carrying the books for her, Draco Malfoy would've had enough and would leave her there. Boy, was she wrong.

When they got to the designated shelf of the whole lot, Draco placed them on the floor and helped her place them on the shelf. Ginny's mind was confused. _Who is this person?_ she asked herself. _This is definitely not Draco Malfoy. Maybe he's in the Imperious Curse. Or better yet, maybe he's possessed!_

Ginny was on the verge of asking him that, but thought she better help him with the books. While doing so, she kept stealing glances towards Draco Malfoy. He looked like nothing out of the ordinary was happening; as if helping Weasleys were his daily habit.

Draco placed the last book on the shelf when suddenly Ginny stepped closer to him and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. Draco blinked unable to comprehend what she was doing. Her hand was having a strange effect on him. He felt like his head was burning of her touch although her hand wasn't very warm.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked.

"You're not ill."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, confused.

"You're not ill, which is the only reason I can come up with when you helped me," Ginny elaborated, stepping back a little. "Why did you help me? Are you in some kind of medication, Malfoy?"

Draco frowned. "No," he said. _Why did I help her?_ Draco asked himself.

"Then, why did you help me? Why did you catch me a week ago when I fell from the ladder when you thought I was someone else?"

__

Because I wanted to and because I had to, he answered in his head while staying silent.

After a few moments, Ginny spoke again. "Aren't you going to answer me?"

"It's none of your business, Weasley," he replied angry with himself because he couldn't think of a plausible answer.

"I think I am entitled to some answers, Malfoy," she announced. "For all I know you could be setting me up for something terrible. Knowing you-"

"I am not setting you up for anything, Weasley and you don't know me very much so just drop it!"

With that, Draco turned around and walked away. He couldn't believe the nerve of that girl! _Who the hell does she think she is asking me all those questions?_ he thought angrily. _She doesn't have any right whatsoever to demand that of me. And to think I wanted to help her!_

When Draco got in his room, he slammed the door and got into bed without changing. He was too mad to bother. Draco tried to forget what happened a while ago. He was angry with the Weasley girl for assuming that he was helping her so he could set her up for something terrible.

__

I am not associating myself with that Weasley girl again. _Everytime I help her, she does something to make mad! Last time I helped her, I ended up in detention,_ Draco thought angrily.

Ginny was stunned. Draco Malfoy sure was touchy about that certain subject. Curiosity overtook Ginny's mind and then she ran after Draco, hoping to catch him. When she got out of the library, he wasn't in sight anymore. Sighing, Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room while thinking about what happened with Malfoy.

__

Something is definitely different with him, she contemplated. _He sure has helped me a lot these past days._ When she got in front of the Fat Lady, she mumbled the password and got in. Most people already got in their beds. Seated at the far end of the room, Ron and Harry, were playing chess and Hermione was at the other side of the room, reading. No doubt she was staying away from both guys because she found them too noisy.

She walked in and both Harry and Ron looked up. "Hey Gin, Hermione tells me you have this tutoring thing. How was it?" Ron asked though his attention was still on the game.

"It was okay, Ron," Ginny replied, thankful that Hermione didn't mention Draco Malfoy.

"Checkmate! Ha! That's the third time in a row, Harry," Ron shouted victoriously.

"I know and I think it's time we stop this. God knows I've been beaten enough already," Harry replied standing up, no doubt to go to their dormitory.

Ginny was in an arm's length from Harry and Ron when she felt it again. That dizziness she felt in the Charms classroom. She stopped in her tracks, closed her eyes while both her hands reached up to her temples. She felt the world whirl around her.

"Gin, what's wrong?" she heard Harry ask, though she heard it as if it was a distant voice. She felt as if everything was growing hazy around her. She opened her eyes but all she could see were blurry visions. She felt like fainting again.

"Gin? What's-"

And then, the world faded away.

* * *

__

He was there again. Standing in an arm's reach in front of her. His tall form looming above her. She could feel his eyes on her. Does he love me?_ she wondered. She knew she felt something for him. But she didn't know what he felt about her._

Then, without warning, she closed the gap between them and wound her arms around his neck. She felt his body stiffen. Then, after a moment, she felt him relax and he encircled her waist with his strong arms.

It felt so right to be in his arms. She fit perfectly to his body, like she was really made to fit him. She wanted to say the words to him. To tell him how she really felt about him.

"I love you," she said softly. He drew back a little bit so he was looking into her eyes. What she saw made her heart jump. She was staring right into two beautiful orbs.

Gray ones.

Then she felt herself being pulled away from the heavenly place she was in.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is she alright?"

"What happened to her?"

Ginny heard voices. At first they sounded like it was miles away, then it became louder and louder until she assumed that the people talking must be beside her.

Ginny opened her eyes. She looked around.

__

Where am I? What happened? These were the first questions that raced through her mind. Then, she realized she was at the Hospital Wing. She realized she must have fainted.

She saw Ron and Hermione at her right. They were looking at Madam Pomfrey, who as at the moment bringing another piece of blanket towards Ginny.

"Mr. Weasley, kindly tell me again what really happened and why your sister fainted," Madam Pomfrey said looking at Ron.

"I told you before, one minute we were talking to her, the next minute, her face screws up like she wasn't feeling well and then she fell! Luckily, Harry caught her," Ron enumerated, looking a little frantic.

Madam Pomfrey breathed a sigh, and then she looked at Ginny.

"Oh good, you're awake," she announced moving to Ginny's left, then that's when she noticed Harry was there, too.

"How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked Ginny and then felt Ginny's forehead for her temperature.

"I feel, alright," Ginny replied looking confused. "Did I faint?"

"Yes, you did, Gin," Harry replied.

"Well, you don't have any fever, that's for sure. Maybe you were just tired, that's why you fainted," Madam Pomfrey observed.

"Tired?" Harry, Ron and Hermione all repeated.

"Well, I did have to carry several large books to the library," Ginny admitted. She wasn't sure why she fainted. All she knew was that she felt that dizziness before and she didn't even know what caused it. She rarely faints and she never fainted because she was tired. _What's wrong with me?_ she asked herself. She didn't say anything about feeling the dizziness before because she didn't want to worry anyone.

"Well, you're not sick so I'm permitting you to go back to your dormitory," Madam Pomfrey said. "Try not to tire yourself Miss Weasley," she advised.

"Alright. Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said, getting out of the bed.

She joined Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What's wrong you, Gin?" Ron asked, looking concerned.

"I don't know, Ron, but really it's nothing so don't worry about it, alright?" Ginny said. "Don't say anything to Mum, she'll get worried and I don't want her to."

"Well, alright, if you say so. But try not to do anything that'll make you very tired, alright?" Ron said.

"Alright," Ginny agreed. "I'll go to bed now. Good night all of you."

"Goodnight," Ron, Hermione and Harry all replied.

Ginny climbed up the stairs and got into her bed. She thought about what happened a while ago. Why did she faint? What was the cause of her dizziness? It puzzled her to no end because she was sure she never faints just because she was tired.

And what about that damned dream?! She couldn't understand any of it. She was sure it was telling her something because she has been having them since she was small. But it was only now that her dreams were progressing. Before this year, she'd just been dreaming about a man in some place, now, she was dreaming of embracing him and then professing undying declarations of love. She did not understand it. _Maybe this person in my dream is my soul mate,_ she thought. It was the only explanation she could think about.

Ginny, then felt exhaustion overcome her and then she gave way to slumber as the night wore on.

The following evening, Ginny was eating dinner quietly in the Great Hall with none other than Ron, Hermione and Harry. She kept thinking about what happened the night before and the dream she had after it. She was so engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't notice she was barely touching her food.

"Gin, you better eat up. We can't have you fainting again," Ron said a little angrily. He took careful notice of Ginny now because he was worried about her.

Ginny just smiled at him, not offended by her brother's tone. She knew he was just worried for her.

After she was done eating, she stood up to go to the Charms classroom.

"Hey, Gin, don't carry any more heavy stuff. Have someone help you on that, alright?" Ron advised. Ginny nodded and started her way towards the Charms classroom.

Then, she remembered about the whole thing with Malfoy. She then remembered what happened the night before and how he helped her. She also remembered how he cut her off when she asked about him and helping other people, especially her. She decided to talk to him again. She knew it wasn't necessary but she couldn't help it. She knew Malfoy would get mad at her again if she tried to pry but she couldn't help her curiosity. She always saw Malfoy as an egotistical conceited jerk, but lately, he hasn't been himself. But then again, he was a Death Eater. She was supposed to stay away from him because he was considered dangerous or something like that. She had an undeniable urge to try to understand Draco Malfoy. She was going to risk getting physically hurt by him in doing so.

But she had a feeling he won't.

_______________________

****

A/N: Well? What do you guys think? Please review! I know everyone's been saying they can't wait for the whole romance thing, don't worry though, there will be. Just in case you guys were beginning to doubt if there is any. Just hold on. I'll make it fluffy if that's what you guys want. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter. A big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best! :)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


	8. breakdown

****

A/N: This is dedicated in loving memory of Richard Harris. He died last night 10/25/02 at University College Hospital in London.

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter eight: breakdown

It was Tuesday night and Draco was heading to the Great Hall with a book clutched in his hand. When he got in the Great Hall, he sat in his usual place in the Slytherin Table. He was halfway his dinner when he caught a glimpse of red hair moving at the center of the Hall. He watched her make her way towards Potter and his friends. He watched her as she took her usual place at the Gryffindor Table, noting how long and beautiful her hair was and how well it framed her face when someone called his name.

"Draco, darling?" It was Blaise Zabini.

He reluctantly tore his gaze away from Ginny and turned to look at the face of Blaise, which was covered in make-up so thick Draco wondered why it didn't itch. She was sitting beside Draco and he screwed up his face and swallowed disgustedly. Somehow, when he looked at Blaise's face, he somehow lost his appetite.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked, oblivious to Draco's change of expression.

"I'm fine, Blaise," Draco said blankly. "You called me?" he asked.

"Yes, well, you see it's Hogsmeade weekend on Saturday and I was wondering if we can go together," Blaise looked at him expectantly confident that Draco would go with her. "So how about it, sweetheart?" Blaise asked shooting Draco a sweet face although Draco thought it was far from sweet.

Pansy, who was sitting at the other side of Draco, overheard Blaise and decided to do something about it.

"Excuse me, Blaise," Pansy said making Draco turn to her. "I was going to ask him the same thing and he's going with me." Neither of them was a pretty sight. At least, not as pretty as what Draco was looking at before Blaise called him.

"I didn't hear him say that and furthermore, I don't see you asking him," Blaise said angrily. Draco didn't know which girl was acting more disgustingly. In his mind, Draco did not want to go to Hogsmeade. Other people were there and he didn't want to see them watch him like a criminal.

"There is no way, Draco is going out with a bitch like you!"

"You take that back you good-for-nothing slut!"

Both girls were screaming in his ears and Draco couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up!" Draco roared his hand slamming against the table making the dishes and goblets dance together with the spoons and forks. Everyone in the Hall fell silent and watched the three of them.

"You could scream at each other for all I care but stop screaming it in my ears!" Draco said angrily, standing up. This made the other Slytherins move away from them, no doubt afraid of the Death Eater's wrath. "If this is what it's going to be like if I go with either of you, then I might as stay as far away from the both of you! I'm not going to Hogsmeade this weekend so you can burn all your plans goodbye!"

With that, Draco grabbed his book and went out of the Great Hall, his dinner unfinished. Both Blaise and Pansy could only look at his retreating back, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging wide open.

"Now look what you've done!"

"Me? It was all your fault!"

* * *

Draco made his way towards the Charms classroom. He was feeling irritated. When he got in the room he saw Ginny already in there. She glanced up the moment he came in and Draco gave her an angry glance. He also noticed that some of the students were already there. He got to his table, sat down and laid his book on the table, waiting for his other students to arrive so they could start.

All throughout the whole session, Draco tried very carefully to keep his temper in check. He didn't want to terrorize his students more than they already are.

After she finished, Ginny sat on a chair and waited up for Draco. She wanted to talk to him about what happened the night before. When Draco stood up and was on his way to the door, Ginny stood up and beckoned for him to stay.

"Can I have a word with you... um... Draco?" Ginny didn't know what to call him, but she thought that using his name would be a good idea.

"Stay away from me, Weasley," Draco warned her in an angry voice. He did not need this right now.

"It's just for a moment, I-"

"Look! Just stay away from me alright? Forget what happened!" Draco said, turning around so he could leave.

"Then, just tell me why you're being so helpful all of the sudden! Just tell me and I promise to leave you alone!" Ginny didn't understand him at all. He goes around helping her and when she asks him about it, he tells her to forget it.

"You won't believe it."

"Try me."

"Alright! FINE! You really want to know?" Draco was screaming so loud and the fury in his eyes were so intense that Ginny's heart was pounding in her chest. He threw the book he brought to the floor.

"I am so sick of everyone looking at me for what I really am! Did you see how those little first years look at me? Huh? They look at me like I'm going to kill them any second!"

Ginny was staring at him wide eyed because she didn't know what to say. Then Draco held up the sleeve of his left arm.

"Do you see that, Weasley?" he asked and Ginny looked at it. There in the middle of his arm was the Dark Mark. It looked like it was engraved in his skin. It showed an outline of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

"That is the Dark Mark, Weasley. You see that? I am a servant of Lord Voldemort! I am a Death Eater and I hate it! I can't stand the way other people, including you, look at me with fear because that's exactly the way innocent men, women and children look at me before I kill them!" Draco couldn't take it anymore, he was feeling so furious with himself that he punched the wall so hard he was sure one of the bones in his right hand was broken. He turned back and faced Ginny. "Do you understand me? I am a murderer! Do you hear? I killed them mercilessly and I can't stand what it's doing to me! I can't think straight and I'm going out of my mind! I can't sleep and I can't even eat!"

With that, Draco started sliding down in a sitting position with his back on the wall. He bent his head down and placed his hands on his temples, his elbows resting on his folded legs.

Ginny took a step closer to him. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Never in a million years did she suspect that Draco would be feeling that way. She always believed that hurting and killing others must be entertainment for a person like Draco Malfoy. But she was wrong. She stared at him at his state and her heart ached at what she saw.

"I can't stand it! It's making my life hell. I can't live with myself. I can't even stand looking at the mirror anymore," Draco said but his voice was much softer now. He was feeling so angry but he didn't cry. Draco never cried anymore. His father taught him that. Crying was a sign of weakness and Draco was trained not to have any.

Ginny looked at Draco Malfoy. She could feel the stinging of unshed tears at the back of her eyes. Her heart wrenched when she thought about the ordeal Draco must've been put through. She realized that he didn't tell anyone about this because of the rage he just showed her. He must've been keeping it to himself. He must have been dying to let it all out, only he couldn't because he didn't want anyone to see him in this kind of state. Without thinking, Ginny knelt beside Draco and placed her arms around him tightly as if to take away his pain. She felt his body shaking with anger and then he stiffened. She didn't know what possessed her to do this, but she felt that maybe Draco needed it.

When Draco first felt her arms around him, he stiffened and his eyes widened. He didn't expect her to do this. He expected her to run away and leave him. Nobody has ever seen him this angry. He had always been able to keep his anger in check. Other's would've ran away from him or else suffer terrible consequences. But the Weasley girl did nothing of that sort. Instead of leaving him, she embraced him. His first instinct when he felt her arms around him was to draw away. But then, she hugged him so tightly as if trying to comfort him. Nobody ever hugged him like that. No one has ever tried to comfort him. He, then, felt an unfamiliar tenderness within him that he previously thought he was incapable of feeling.

Even though, at the back part of his mind screamed that this was not supposed to happen, Draco didn't move away. Because he has never been given a real hug. Like the one she was giving him now. Draco closed his eyes. It was the first time he had ever felt secure in someone else's arms. He felt... somehow, protected. Draco then felt himself relax. He had wanted to feel that for so long that he just gave in to the feeling of someone hugging him.

When Ginny felt Draco beginning to relax, she tightened her embrace even more. She was kneeling at his left and she shifted her left arm to cup his head, her chin resting on top of his head. Ginny could feel herself smiling and then closed her eyes. She liked this.

They stayed that way for long minutes and when reality came back to Draco, he pulled away. He looked up to Ginny. He, then, found himself staring at her brown eyes. Ginny was doing the same. Then, he noticed that her eyes might have been brown but there seemed to be golden little flecks at the sides of her pupils. He wondered why never noticed it before. Then, he felt himself studying her entire face. Her skin was smooth and a little pale, but it was in contrast to her fiery hair. Her eyelashes were very long that they cast shadows on her cheeks. Draco also noticed her prominent cheekbones and her perfectly stationed nose and her chin.

Draco's gaze momentarily dropped on her mouth. Her lips looked naturally smooth without a trace of lipstick or lip-gloss or whatever it was girls used on their lips. He wondered how her lips would feel against his.

__

What? Draco thought. _Why would I want to that?_

Then, he realized that he'd been staring at them a bit too long so he focused his gaze back at her eyes. He blinked twice then spoke.

"Why are you doing this, Weasley?" Draco asked, his voice still cold.

"Because I noticed you haven't been yourself and I wanted to know why. You've been helping me a lot these days and that's just not your usual self Draco," Ginny replied truthfully.

"So, now that you know what really bugs me, you'll go telling other people about it?" Draco asked warily.

"No. I'm not that kind of person."

"What I meant was, by the way, why did you... uhh... hug me, Weasley?" he asked.

"I thought you needed it. I know it must be hard-"

"No, you don't know, Weasley and frankly, I don't need your pity," Draco interrupted her, standing up. Ginny did the same.

"It's not at all like that, Draco. It's not about pity. Although, you might be right. Maybe I don't really know how hard it is," Ginny admitted, shifting her robes. "But the point is, I realized that you're not at all evil as most people would think. You just want other people to see that you are but, I think you're not. It's just your cover and you believe people will see you as nothing else so you don't bother changing their minds. Why don't you start treating other people more kindly? I'm sure they'll change their minds."

"Forget it, Weasley. People will be saying I'm trying to be like Potter the hero or something like that," Draco said, disgusted at the very thought of it.

Ginny breathed a defeated sigh. It was definitely hard to convince him. "You could be wrong about that you know," she said.

Draco stayed silent. He didn't know what to say to that. The silence was getting uncomfortable so Ginny said, "I have to go." She looked at him and then, turned around and walked towards the door.

Draco was just standing still looking at her retreating back. Ginny grasped the doorknob and was about to fling the door open when-

"Hey Weasley," Draco called his face devoid of any emotion despite what just happened.

Ginny turned around to face him and said, "Yes?"

Draco looked at her for a moment as if contemplating whether he should say what he wanted to say or not. Ginny looked at him expectantly wondering what he was about to say.

"Thanks," Draco finally said.

Ginny smiled at him and Draco caught his breath.

"You're welcome," she said. She looked at him for a moment before turning around and walked out of the door. Then Draco exhaled.

After a few moments Draco retrieved his book to where he threw it and let himself out of the classroom to head towards the Slytherin Common Room. When he did, he went straight to his room, did his homework, changed and read the book he's been carrying. He tried to concentrate on the book but the things that happened to him in the Charms classroom kept popping in his head. When he couldn't stand it any longer, he decided to go to sleep.

He was lying awake on his four-poster when he finally permitted himself to think about what happened in the Charms classroom. He tried to remember the way it felt when Ginny held him. It was the few things Draco ever experienced in his life. It's a forgone conclusion that he never got that from his father, and his mother wasn't very fond of showing any emotion especially around his father, so she never hugged him very much. At school, no one in their right minds would ever think of hugging him because he was always considered as the 'big bad bully'. When he became a Death Eater, it was worse. Everyone was afraid of him, so he'd given up hope that someone might care for him.

__

So what am I saying? That maybe the Weasley girl cares for me? Draco asked himself. That seemed absurd. There was no way anyone would care for him now much less a Weasley.

Draco sighed. Yes. There was absolutely no way the Weasley girl would feel that way about him. She just probably did it out of pity for him. _But she did say it wasn't about pity,_ his mind reasoned with him.

Draco, then, gave another frustrated sigh and tried to chase those thoughts away. He did not want to think about this right now. He was frustrated with himself. He definitely didn't know what to make of the Weasley girl. She was as unpredictable as the weather. One moment smiling, the next glaring at him and probably the most unexpected of all when she held him.

He was freeing his mind of those thoughts so he could will his mind to sleep when he remembered something that made him even more frustrated with himself. It was when Ginny smiled at him and told him that he was welcome when he told her 'thanks'. He recalled that he had been too preoccupied with her smile that he momentarily forgot everything else. But he remembered something he didn't do, though.

He distinctly remembered that at that moment, he wasn't breathing.

_______________________

****

A/N: Please review guys and tell me what you think about this chapter. Did it suck? Was it good? Please tell me! Hugs and kisses to the beautiful people who reviewed namely, **Rachel**, **Flora Fairfield**, **Aurora Noctifer**, **ferggirl99**, **Molly W**, **Dragon (****madickey@bellsouth.net)**, **Evil Slytherin Child**, **Dracos gal**, **txt-eva**, **Athena Lionfire16**, **elen** and **cosmoz**!!! You guys are the best!

****

Flora Fairfield: I like it when that happens, too! That's why I placed that in the story! :)

****

Aurora Noctifer: Muse? What do you mean? Anyway, I was thinking about the same thing about the whole romance thing. I was just assuring you guys that there will be! :)

****

ferggirl99: Aurora Noctifer and I were thinking of the same thing.

****

Molly W: It has something to do with the story... I ain't sayin' no more! hehehe! :)

****

A/N: By the way, if you're wondering about the death of Richard Harris, go to this link: http://story.news.yahoo.com/news?tmpl=story&u=/kr/20021026/lo_krnewyork/richard_harris_dead and see for yourself. This is so sad! May he rest in peace.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


	9. her silly little games

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter nine: her silly little games

Ginny was walking towards the library Wednesday afternoon so she could get started on her Transfiguration homework. She noticed a lot of people seem to be doing the same thing so she hurried up a little. She was so focused on hurrying that she bumped into someone when she turned for the direction of the library.

She didn't see who she bumped into because piles of papers where flying around. She immediately knelt down to pick them up. She looked up to see whom she bumped into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dean. I was in a hurry to go the library, I didn't see you coming," she said sincerely.

"It's alright, Ginny," Dean replied and then knelt down too to pick up his papers.

When Ginny picked up the papers, she noticed they were sketches. They were very good. She saw a candid one of Harry, Ron and Hermione together in the library. She also saw one of Neville and Seamus doing homework in the Great Hall. There was also one of Professor Dumbledore talking animatedly with Professor McGonagall.

"Dean! These are really good. Did you do these?" she asked amazed, as she flipped through the others. She even saw one with Hagrid sitting in front of his hut. Ginny noticed that most of Dean's sketches were candid.

"Yeah," Dean replied without looking at her because he was still gathering most of his papers.

"These are very good! You're very talented."

"Thanks, Gin. I'll do one with you in it if you want to," he offered smiling at her.

"Oh, that would be great... I think," Ginny said smiling.

Dean let out a chuckle as he finished stacking his papers and placed them inside his folders. "I'll see you around, Gin," Dean said finally and then walked away.

Ginny continued her way towards the library. When she got in, she was a bit surprised because a lot of students was there today.

__

Teachers are definitely handing in a lot of homeworks, Ginny thought grimly. She, herself, had three homeworks to do. She had one of Transfiguration, Potions (as always), and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She didn't mind Potions and Transfiguration very much since she enjoyed doing those, but it was the Defense Against the Dark Arts she was having a bad time at. She didn't particularly like Dark Arts, especially after her first year. She entered the library and immediately went to sit on one of the tables at the center. She got her books for her homeworks and started working.

She was working halfway on her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework when she noticed a lone figure sitting at the table just beside the window. Judging from the silver hair that gleamed on his head, Ginny figured no one but Draco Malfoy could be the only one sitting there. He had a book in front of him with both his hands on either sides of the book. His brows were furrowing a little, probably from what he was reading. He was sitting still except for when he turned a page.

Ginny's thoughts were then filled with what happened the night before, when she hugged him. She couldn't understand the way she acted with Draco Malfoy. She has never touched him out of her own violation, much less hug him. She couldn't understand herself when he was near and she would always feel her heart pounding in her chest. Why did she have such reaction towards him?

Ginny let out a sigh. She will probably never have the answers to these questions. She did not have any desire whatsoever to let herself have this kind of reaction towards him everytime he was near. She had to do something about it. But what?

Maybe she just had this reaction towards him because Draco Malfoy is a complete mystery to her. It even surprised her to see him reading alone in the library. As she looked at him, she noticed that Draco Malfoy can completely shut out everything else in the room and totally concentrate on what he wanted to do. The library was unusually noisy because a lot of people were there and he was reading the book like he couldn't hear anything. Like no one else was around but him.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't immediately notice that the object of her thoughts was now staring right at her. Draco was looking at her with a blank face (as usual). Caught in the act, Ginny quickly diverted her gaze on the book in front of her. She could feel blood rising to her face and her cheeks felt hot. She tried to read what was in front of her but then, the words never registered in her brain.

Ginny wanted to kick herself. She just made a cake of herself. Draco was probably wondering why in hell she was looking at him. Worse, he might think she carries some sort of torch for him. But then again, Draco Malfoy was used to that. _He probably comes in here to get away from those girls who fight over him,_ Ginny thought, unaware of it's accuracy.

She hurried in doing her homework so she could get out of there. When she was done, she stood up hastily and went out the library door. She never took one more look in Draco Malfoy's direction.

* * *

Draco Malfoy finished reading his book and he reckoned he had to get moving so he could go to his tutoring session.

He stood up so he could place the book back to its shelf. He was on his way when he saw a little girl jumping up so she could get a book that was out of her reach. Draco looked up to see which book the girl was reaching for and without a word, went over to the little girl and got the book for her. The little girl looked up in surprise at him and Draco turned and walked away.

Draco placed the book where he got it and left the library. He walked to the Charms classroom and when he got in and saw no one, he waved his wand for the candles to light up. When the room was lit up, Draco took a seat at his table and waited for his students to arrive.

A few minutes later, the room was filled with students and the sound of people talking filled the air. His students were now all seated in front of him, looking, to his delight, a little relaxed.

For almost an hour, Draco taught his students about lessons they found difficulty in. He also taught them some simple spells that might get handy at times.

When the time for the students to leave came, each of them hurried to get out including Ginny's students, except one. He was still sitting on his chair and Draco spoke to him.

"Aren't you anxious to get out of here, Andrew?" Draco asked his student.

"Well, I was just... wondering if you could help me fly," Andrew replied.

"You mean, with a broomstick?"

"Yes."

"Well, I reckon so, but isn't it that Madam Hooch told you how to do it already?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but then, I was never good at it. I heard you play Seeker in your Quidditch team and since you're the one teaching us about our lessons, I wondered if you could help me with it," Andrew said, hopefully.

Draco sighed. He didn't know if he should or not. It was a little dangerous because Andrew might have some accident or something and it'll be entirely his fault if Andrew gets hurt.

"I'll think about it," Draco said with a finality in his tone that Andrew nodded and then scrambled out of the room, with a hopeful look on his face.

Draco stood up so he could fix the chairs and when he did, he heard the door open and then someone cleared his or her throat to indicate he or she needed attention. Ginny heard it too and both their heads spun around to see who it was that entered the room.

When they both realized who it was, they both said the first thing that came to their minds at the same time.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Ah, good evening to you too, Miss Weasley, and you too, Mr. Malfoy," Albus Dumbledore said with amusement dancing in his eyes. "I trust that the children have just finished their session?"

"Yes sir, you just missed them," Draco replied, still rooted to where he was standing.

"Not to worry Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure I can find another time for that. However, the both of you are the reason why I am here," Professor Dumbledore said stepping inside the room.

"Oh," both said in unison. They certainly did not expect that.

"So, I trust that the both of you are just getting along fine?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking intently at the both of them.

No one said anything and Draco and Ginny just looked at each other guiltily and then they both looked at the floor as if it were the most interesting in the world.

After a moment, Professor Dumbledore continued. He knew better than to prod the issue.

"So, any troubles at all?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"None that I could think of, Professor. The kids have been extremely well-behaved," Ginny replied.

"Ah, well done, Miss Weasley. How about you, Mr. Malfoy? Is there something you would like to say?"

"It's alright, I reckon. None of the kids really bother me very much at all," Draco said blankly.

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said. "Well? Will that be all?"

"Yes, Professor," both said.

"Well, if there's nothing else you wish to tell me, I best be going then. My pet bird will be annoyingly lonely if I stay away long enough," Professor Dumbledore said heading for the door with, still, an amused smile on his face. A small smile tugged on Ginny's lips as she realized that it must be the Phoenix Fawkes that Professor Dumbledore was talking about.

When Professor Dumbledore got out and the door closed behind him, Draco went back to fixing the chairs and when he was through, he went straight for the door. But then...

"Umm... Draco?"

Draco stopped at the sound of his name and surprised altogether because Ginny used it again. He turned around to face her without saying anything. He looked at her as if daring her to speak.

"Um... I just wanted to thank you for helping me with the books the other night. I never got around to thank you," Ginny said.

Draco just stared at her and after a few moments, he spoke.

"Tell me something, Weasley. Since when did we become on first name basis?" Draco asked.

At first, Ginny was caught a little off guard of what Draco asked and then she replied, "Oh," she started. "Well... I figured that since we're friends now... well... sort of, I guess, I thought I would call you by your name."

"Really?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Well, yes."

"I do not have time for this, Weasley," Draco snapped.

"Time for what?"

"For your silly little games!"

"Games? What games? I'm not playing any game!" Ginny said annoyed.

"Look, just cut the crap, Weasley. I don't have time for this," Draco said, annoyed and then walked out of the room to head off to his room.

Ginny could only look at Draco Malfoy. She expected as much of him. She expected him to fling that kind of statement right on her face.

Left with nothing to do, Ginny went back to her own dormitory, her mind clearly not on where she was going but on what happened in the Charms classroom.

She finished her homework and got ready for bed. Ginny tried to picture herself if she were in the shoes of Draco Malfoy. She thought she'd probably react the same way he did. Come to think about it, what she said to him a while ago might have seemed strange to a person like him.

After all, it's not everyday that your enemy's sister offers you friendship.

* * *

In the next three days, Ginny didn't have time to talk to Draco. When they passed each other in the hall, Ginny tried as much as looking at him to catch his attention but if Draco saw her; he didn't make it obvious. When they did pass each other at the hallways, he kept his eyes to where he was going. When they had tutoring sessions, he hurried up his lessons and went out rather anxiously of the room.

He was avoiding her, she realized. He didn't even acknowledge her presence when he entered the Charms classroom. He would just continue his way to his desk and everytime he came in the Charms classroom, he always had a book, and he would read it as if he was the only one inside.

Ginny was under the impression that maybe she pissed him off or something. She must have struck a chord in him because he's clearly stating that he doesn't want to have to do anything about her. After three days, she was tired of having to catch his attention when he clearly didn't want to be disturbed so she gave up and let him be.

It was Saturday night and Ginny was late for dinner because she did her Potions homework (again!). She had to do it because she only had Friday and Saturday night free. Sundays to Thursdays, she had tutoring and she didn't want to have to do her homework after tutoring so she started early.

She was clutching her books to her chest and she was hurrying to the Great Hall. She hurriedly turned to a corner that leads to the Great Hall. She saw three seventh-year Slytherins heading her way and by the looks of it, they saw her too.

Ginny quickened her pace so she could get past them fast. When they got near her, one of them blocked her way.

"Well, looky here, we've got ourselves an little 'ickle Gwiffindor," he said, looking down at Ginny advancing towards her, making Ginny step back to the wall.

"Hello there," he smiled evilly at Ginny, the kind of smile when you know he's up to something. "You know, we were just talking about you."

Ginny took another step back then she felt the wall behind her. She was trapped! The Slytherin who was talking a while ago placed his hand on her shoulders. Warning bells rang in Ginny's head that told her she was headed for trouble.

"Do you guys mind? I need to have dinner," Ginny reasoned and shook off the Slytherin's hand. Fear started to pour through Ginny's bloodstream.

"Dinner can wait, my dear. Why don't you come with us," said the Slytherin.

"I have to go to the Great Hall," Ginny replied, her voice shaking. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight all three Slytherins by herself.

"Relax! We don't bite," one of them said again and they all laughed a cruel laugh. Ginny's mind was hopelessly searching for ways she could get out of this predicament. She knew Ron, Hermione and Harry were in the Great Hall and they usually took up a lot of time there since they always have their talks, so she gave up home that either of them help her. She was facing three big seventh-year Slytherins and not everyone in Hogwarts is brave enough to take on all three of them.

The Slytherin who was talking placed his arm around Ginny and he tightened his hold.

"No! Please don't," Ginny panicked. She didn't like to think what they might do to her if she went with them. "I can't, I have to go to the Great Hall!"

The Slytherin got annoyed and she pushed Ginny hard to the wall that Ginny gasped in pain, making her drop her books on the floor. Her right hand clutched her left shoulder and she was cringing in pain.

__

Someone please help me! she prayed. _Please! Someone, Anyone!_ Ginny bent her head down and closed her eyes hoping someone would hear her plea.

"Listen here, you silly girl. If you don't come with us I'll-"

But then-

"I believe she said she can't," a deep familiar voice suddenly said. Making all three Slytherins turn around to see who it was.

The tall Slytherin moved, giving Ginny a view of the speaker. When she saw him, relief flooded through her.

_______________________

****

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me more than a month to actually update. :( My aunt arrived and she seldom comes here that we had to spend the rest of my semestral break going off somewhere and every weekend away from home that I didn't have time to write this. I'm caught up with school and I can't always find the time to write this. I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, I'm still continuing the story and hopefully I can get the next chapter up sooner. Give me at least a week to write it. By the way, the second movie was great! At least, it was better than the first one. And did I say Draco Malfoy looks totally awesome?

So, who do you think Ginny saw? I'm pretty sure you guys know! Hehehe... This chapter is a little short, I know, but I just had to place it. Anyways, please review guys. Reviews always make me happy:). Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


	10. so we're friends, huh?

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter ten: so we're friends, huh?

"I believe she said she can't," a voice said. Ginny looked up to look at the person who spoke and she let out a breath of relief.

Standing before the four of them was Draco Malfoy's tall figure. Although Draco was only a sixth year, yet he was taller than all three seventh years, looming over the four of them. Draco looked at each of the Slytherin guys with disgust and when his eyes raked over their victim, his eyes showed confusion and his brows furrowed.

"Weasley?" asked Draco, looking intently at her. Ginny could only look at him with pleading eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, look whom we found," the Slytherin said and Ginny noted how his face turned from being a sinister to a scared puppy. Judging by the looks of things, Slytherin as they might be, they're still scared of Draco Malfoy, although Ginny didn't know whether because Draco was a Death Eater or that with Draco's build he could easily take on all three of them.

"We were just talking and we invited her to come with us to play a little game," the Slytherin interjected, placing his arm yet again on Ginny's shoulder giving her a friendly shake.

Draco stared blankly at all three Slytherins with cold eyes and then his gaze settled on Ginny. Ginny's eyes looked at him, pleading for him to understand that she didn't want to go. She shook her head a little to hint that she didn't want to go with them.

Draco understood perfectly what was going on. Williams (the talking seventh year Slytherin) decided to take another victim for them to pull their pranks on. On this account, Ginny was their chosen one. He particularly wondered why they'd pull such pranks now when they can do it on broad daylight. He can only assume that they rather have something more serious in mind.

But Draco's mind was in turmoil. Should he help her? Why? If he won't, surely Ginny would be in trouble. If he did... well, he didn't know what would happen. But then, he knew what it was like to be forced to do something he didn't want to do. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. Maybe he shouldn't help her. After all, he didn't want to have to anything about her and helping her _is_ doing something for her. Maybe he really shouldn't.

But still, the thought of the three Slytherins forcing themselves on Ginny was unthinkable! So, he did the only thing he could think of.

"That's very unfortunate for you, Williams," Draco said, looking at the appalled Slytherin.

"Why is that?"

"Because she's coming with me," Draco said, glaring at all three Slytherins.

Ginny's eyes widened. Then, as if that wasn't enough, Draco's hand shot out and he grasped Ginny's arm and pulled her away from the three Slytherins. Ginny settled herself behind Draco, stepping aside a little so she could see what was going on.

"Hey! We found her first, why can't you look somewhere else?" the Slytherin countered, though, still looking like he regretted what he said.

"She is coming with me, Williams," Draco stated with finality in his voice. "Because Professor Dumbledore told me to look for her. He wanted to talk to us."

"What would Dumbledore want with a slip of a girl like her?" 

"How the hell should I know?" Draco asked irritatedly his voice harsh and angry. "I'm not Dumbledore. Why don't you go figure it out yourself."

"Alright! Alright! I was just asking, dammit," Williams said placing his hands in front of him as if surrendering. He motioned for his cronies to follow him and they obeyed, pretty much like Crabbe and Goyle with Draco. "Come on, we're going back to the Common Room," he said to his associates.

Before walking away, Williams glared at Ginny then avoided Draco's gaze.

Ginny kept her mouth shut but deep down she was in awe. How fascinating it was to watch older guys cower against a younger one. But then again, Draco was taller than all three of them.

Both Ginny and Draco were looking at the retreating forms of the three Slytherins, then Draco turned and faced Ginny.

Ginny shifted her gaze to Draco Malfoy's gray ones. For a moment, they were just looking at each other. Ginny couldn't somehow look away from his gray eyes. She felt like melting beneath them.

Then, all of the sudden, Ginny felt her head getting dizzy again, the same one she's been having lately.

"Hey, are you alright?" Draco asked seeing the pained expression on Ginny's face.

She closed her eyes momentarily shook her head a little.

"Weasley?"

She clutched her head, then...

"What is the matter with you," Draco asked forcefully.

It was gone.

"Nothing," Ginny replied, looking up at him. "I'm fine."

Draco looked at her suspiciously then, looked down to Ginny's books lying on the floor.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Ginny bent down to pick her books which were scattered everywhere. Draco watched her and asked himself: "Why did I have to be the one who had to be here at the moment she was in trouble? Why couldn't it be Potter or her brother?"

Draco sighed and picked up one of her books, which was lying next to his foot then handed it to her. Ginny accepted it wordlessly then looked up at him. Somehow just looking at Draco Malfoy's silver gaze rendered her speechless.

"Way to go on getting yourself in trouble like that, Weasley," Draco drawled.

Ginny frowned. "And just what do you mean by that?"

"You must have done something to make them do that to you," Draco replied.

"I did not! I was just walking to the Great Hall and they blocked my way!" Ginny was getting angry.

Draco kept silent. He thought she must have been speaking the truth; he just didn't want to admit it. Any guy would be able to notice someone as stunning like Ginny Weasley. In his opinion, her fiery hair was enough to turn someone's head around.

Ginny tried to suppress her anger then looked down momentarily then gazed back at him. When she did, her anger for him disintegrated. His face was devoid of any emotion but there was a softness in his eyes that Ginny didn't notice before.

"By the way, thank you for saving me. That was very nice of you," Ginny said shyly but sincerely.

Draco looked down. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Very few people ever say that to him.

"Whatever, Weasley," Draco muttered. Ginny thought that was such an inappropriate answer but at least he wasn't smirking.

"It was," Ginny said intending to say more when–

"MALFOY!"

Ginny and Draco both turned their heads.

Ron and Harry were walking quickly towards them. They both have irate expressions on their faces. The moment Draco saw the two of them his expression became aggravated.

"Get away from my sister, Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

Ginny breathed in, rolled her eyes, let out an annoyed sigh and then stepped in front of Draco, as if it was her turn to save him.

Ron and Harry stopped right in front of Ginny and Draco stayed where he was without saying anything glaring at both guys.

"Ginny, get away from that git!" It was Harry who yelled that time, motioning for Ginny to walk the other way.

Ginny looked back behind her and saw Draco glaring at both Harry and Ron.

"Ron, please," Ginny began, but she was interrupted by Ron.

"I mean it Gin, go now!"

"What did he do to you?"

"Are you alright?"

"Did he hurt you?"

Ron and Harry fired questions at her.

"No guys–"

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?

"Ron–" Ginny started again.

"You disgusting maniac!"

"Harry, please–"

"Don't you dare touch my sister or I'll kick you right at your–"

"Ron!" Ginny yelled so she could make herself heard. Both Harry and Ron stared at her, as if puzzled. Ginny noticed that Draco's glare at both Ron and Harry was so sharp that if looks could kill, they'd both be dead and buried by now. She knew he was itching to say something scathing back to the both of them.

"He didn't do anything, OK? We were just... talking, alright?"

"Talking?" Ron said while Harry looked at her as if she was growing another head.

Draco's resistance snapped. "Yeah, that's right Weasley, so go stick your nose where it's wanted!"

"Shut up, Malfoy, I wasn't talking to you," Ron snapped, looking furious than ever.

"Like hell I care, Weasley!"

"That's enough!" Ginny yelled, her hands spread out at her sides as if to stop both parties from attacking each other.

"Look, Ron! There's no problem here so just go!" Ginny tried pushing both Ron and Harry to make them go.

"Have you forgotten who it is you're mingling with?" Harry asked, appalled.

"No, I haven't and I don't care! He's my friend, alright? Now go!" Ginny urged. She figured it's going to take more than that for both Ron and Harry to go away so she resorted to the only thing that was available.

"If you don't start moving this instant, I'm sending Mum an owl saying who broke her favorite chair!" Ginny said.

"You will not! It was an accident! George and Fred told me to jump on in twice to see what happens!" Ron argued. Ignoring Draco who was smirking at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"You knew it was weak and you had to believe Fred and George when they told you to do that?" Ginny bit back.

"Those two set me up so they could blackmail me!"

"Have you no brains, Weasley? You knew it was weak and you just had to jump on it. Either you don't have a brain or your head's made up of slime!" Draco voiced.

Ron jumped to attack Draco, but Harry stopped him. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy Death Eater!"

Draco's whole expression changed. His face became murderous and Ginny was getting worried. She noticed his fists were clenched so tight that if he was pale, his knuckles were even worse.

"Look, Ron, just go. I can take care of myself," Ginny repeated. "If you don't go this instant, I will really owl Mum."

Left with no choice, Ron gave a defeated sigh and, still scowling, motioned for Harry to go with him. Before moving away, both guys glared at Draco. Draco just stared back without so much as a blink.

"I'm sorry about that," Ginny muttered looking down, still a little embarrassed with what just happened.

Draco turned to look at her and when their gazes met, Ginny felt that dizziness again... only milder this time that she didn't feel like fainting. She closed her eyes and shook her head a little.

Draco, oblivious to Ginny's dilemma, could barely believe what he just witnessed. Ginny actually defended him in front of Potter and her brother. Him. Her brother's enemy. Her family's enemy. Her friends' enemy. She actually stood in front of him bullied his brother into leaving them both alone. Somehow, that delighted him. It pleased him that she'd take his side instead of Potter's and her brother's.

"So, we're friends, huh?" Draco asked, remembering what she said to her brother a while ago.

Ginny's dizziness withered at the sound of his voice. "I guess," she sounded unsure.

"Are you even sure you want to be friends with me, Weasley?" asked Draco.

"Why not? You make it sound like it's a bad thing," replied Ginny.

"Being a friend of a Death Eater is bad enough, Weasley, in case you didn't know," Draco told her. "Nobody likes Death Eaters and I don't think anybody would like their friends, too. I know I won't like them either if I wasn't one."

"But you're not a Death Eater anymore."

"What makes you say that?" Draco asked, taken aback by what she said.

"Well, Voldemort's no longer around," Ginny started and Draco was surprised that she wasn't scared to say his name. "He's never coming back again, so you're no longer a Death Eater. I mean, you may have the Dark Mark but you're no longer serving anyone since Voldemort's already gone. So if that's the case then you're really not a Death Eater anymore."

Draco mentally applauded her. This girl has common sense. No one ever gave him that kind of discourse before. Everyone always looked at him with disgust at the knowledge of what he was without thinking. Shortly before Voldemort perished, he had been thinking that. He had wished that if ever Voldemort met his downfall, the Dark Mark would disappear, too. But to his utter disgust, it didn't. He knew everybody would never look at him in another light because of the Dark Mark on his arm.

"To you, that maybe the case, Weasley. But to everyone else, I'm still a Death Eater," Draco informed her.

"I don't really care what people think as long as I know what's true. I never do. Do you?" Ginny asked him.

"No, Weasley. I don't give a rat's ass about what other people think," Draco replied.

"Shouldn't we be going to Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked as she remembered what he said to the Slytherins. "I mean, you said he wanted to talk to the both of us."

Draco looked at her almost guiltily and said, "Oh, I just made that up."

"Oh," was all that Ginny could say.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence. None of them knew what to say next. Draco might not want to admit it, but in truth, he's been wanting a friend for a long time. A real one. The one who would accept him for everything he is. He was speechless for the moment, because here was this girl, offering just the kind of friendship he wanted. He didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to but, he didn't know how to tell her. He wasn't entirely sure if she knew what she was getting herself into. Maybe she didn't really mean what she said about being friends.

Draco looked towards the Great Hall and said, "Look, Weasley, I have to go the Great Hall."

When Draco said that, he saw the disappointment in Ginny's face.

And that was all that Draco needed.

"Alright," Ginny said defeatedly and Draco turned and headed for the Great Hall.

Ginny looked down. Draco isn't clearly very enthusiastic about being friends with her. She wasn't offering him friendship because of pity or something like that. She was offering that friendship because, she, too, needed one. Sure she has a lot of friends but they're not the ones she could really confide in to. The one she could talk to anytime.

Ginny let out a defeated sigh. Maybe Draco doesn't need any friends. Maybe he was disgusted by the thought of being a friend of a Weasley. Maybe...

"Well?" Ginny heard Draco say. She looked up and saw that he was several feet away from her, clearly on his way to the Great Hall.

Ginny was confused. "What?" she asked, her brows furrowing still clutching her books to her chest.

"Look, Weasley, I'm starving so if you want to come along you better start moving," Draco said. And Ginny noticed that he said in a sort of scathing way, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice. For the first time, Ginny noted that his face wasn't completely blank. There was a trace of a smile in his lips and Ginny couldn't help but give a disarming smile at him.

She immediately hurried up to his side, almost playfully, and Draco looked at her until she was beside him.

"Thanks," Ginny muttered to him and Draco just gave her a nod.

They treaded to the Great Hall side by side. Since no one was really watching them, only a few people noticed that they were walking together. But since the idea of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being friends is a little absurd, the subject was dropped altogether. Ginny looked before her and saw that Professor Dumbledore was positively beaming at them.

Draco maintained his unaffected stance and Ginny didn't do anything out of the ordinary. Ginny took her place in Gryffindor Table and started eating occasionally looking at the Slytherin Table. Ginny ate silently and alone as usual.

When both parties were through, they each went out of the Great Hall without another word. They didn't finish together so they went to their dormitories separately.

Ginny went straight for her room, thankful that she didn't see Ron or Harry anywhere.

__

Probably off somewhere doing who-knows-what, Ginny thought.

She went straight to bed so she won't have to face Ron or Harry or even Hermione that night. She was simply too tired to talk to any of them.

Despite her sleepiness and her weariness, Ginny couldn't help but smile as she replayed what happened that day in her mind.

_______________________

****

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you guys think of this? Yes, it was Draco, who else could it be? I'm sorry to those who were expecting that Draco throw a punch at those Slytherins. I'm not a big fan of violence and stuff like that. Draco is much better than that. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I will love you guys forever! :) Also if it's not too much to ask, please read my other ficlet "I Will See You Again". It's a songfic and it would mean a great deal to me if you do. Thanks!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


	11. library rendezvous

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter eleven: library rendezvous

__

The wind was blowing...

Leaves were flying all around...

A man in a black cloak...

She stepped closer to him...

"I missed you," she told him...

"I missed you, too," he answered back...

Then he leaned down and kissed her...

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around her. Sunlight filled the room since she left the curtains open the night before so she could look at the starlit sky. Everybody else in the room was still sleeping.

Ginny closed her eyes again. It was odd. She had had the same dreams before but they seldom occur.

Unlike now.

They seem to occur almost every week and they seem to be progressing. At first, before the term started, she would only dream about being in a windy place and then she would see a silhouette of a man in black robes. Since she was little, those were the scenes that play in her sleep. Now, however, she was dreaming about hugging this unknown, faceless man, kissing him and then saying that she loved him.

Ginny didn't get it. What does her dreams mean? She had been trying to figure it out even when she was small. She never figured out what it meant. Until now. She didn't understand why she kept having those dreams.

It was Sunday morning and Ginny saw the clock she had on the table beside her bed and it read 7:00 AM. It was still early. Ginny is usually the one who wakes up first. Unable to sleep any longer, Ginny got out of bed and got ready for breakfast.

As she was facing the mirror and combing her fiery hair, she realized that it was Sunday and that meant she had tutoring sessions with Draco that night. She smiled to herself as she the events of the night before unfolded in her mind.

After brushing her hair, she got up and quietly went out of the room, then out of the Common Room. She was smiling to herself as she continued her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco got out of bed, still groggy. He never really got very much sleep since he almost always wakes up drenched in sweat. The nightmares he usually has keeps him awake all night.

Refusing to have another one, he went to the bathroom and took a bath. Since it was Sunday, he didn't have much to do except laze away in school alone. Either that or he can go to the library and make use of his time by reading whatever he can find.

After taking a bath, he went out of his room. After walking out of the Common Room, Draco turned for the direction of the library. He was about to make another turn when he felt his stomach churn.

He needed to eat.

He did eat last night, but he didn't have much appetite so he didn't eat very much. He didn't really have a choice so he turned around and walked the other way towards the Great Hall. Upon entering, Draco looked around and as usual, since it was a Sunday, the Great Hall was almost deserted except for a few students in each table who were so called the 'early birds'.

Draco went directly to the Slytherin Table, sat down and started eating. He was halfway through his meal when he caught sight of something red out of the corner of his eye.

Sure enough, he saw Ginny Weasley sitting at her usual place, eating her breakfast alone, though it wasn't a surprise to Draco. He often saw her there early in the morning even if it wasn't a school day. He noted how he never saw sit with anyone or how she never really conversed with anyone at their table.

Draco looked at her and thought about how much trouble and confusion she has evoked in him. It's like, everytime he saw her, she was in trouble and somehow, something in him compels him to help her.

__

Why me, Draco asked himself miserably. It was a question that still wasn't answered.

Why did it have to be him of all people, him who was trained no to show mercy towards anyone, him who was used to showing no emotion, him who didn't give a damn about anyone?

Draco figured that fate must be playing a cruel joke on him as he replayed the events in his mind, making him sit still on his seat and forget his food. He would have liked to continue staring at her, but then she looked straight at him as if she sensed someone looking at her and smiled.

Draco blinked and for a second there, they were looking at each other. Draco, then, settled his gaze down on his food and continued eating.

Draco's thoughts wandered again. He was thinking of why Ginny was suddenly being so friendly with him. Why she was suddenly eager to be his friend. It bothered Draco in some way for he never really had real friends before and he doesn't know exactly what she expects him to do.

__

Why do I even bother, Draco asked himself. _Since when do I care about what she'll think?_

Draco pushed the thoughts away from his mind and finished his breakfast. When almost half of what was in his plate was consumed, Draco stood up from the table and continued his way out to the library.

Ginny watched him take off from his table. She wanted to go after him... but she didn't know why. Ginny breathed out a sigh and finished eating her food. After eating, she realized that she forgot her book in the Gryffindor Tower, so she had no choice but to go back and retrieve it.

When she got to the portrait, she uttered the password and got in. When she got in, she immediately saw a furious-looking Ron and a somewhat-worried Harry. When Ron saw her, he immediately stood up, blocking her way to her dorm.

__

Here we go, she thought.

"What were you thinking, Gin?" Ron asked looking like he was stopping himself from screaming at her. "Are you mad? Hanging around Malfoy like that!"

"Ron, it's no big deal," Ginny defended herself. "We're working together."

"Oh, so you're working together now? On what?" Ron raged.

"Since when?" Harry cut in.

"You guys remember that tutoring thing?" Ginny asked trying to explain. "Professor Dumbledore asked the both of us if we could both handle it-"

"You never told me he was working with you!" Ron snapped.

"Yes, I know! And if I did tell you, you would've tailed me wherever I go."

"I cannot bloody believe this!"

"Why not? You cannot believe that your sister, who happens to be younger than you is actually capable of handling things on her own without your help? I'm not three years old, Ron! I can take care of myself!" Ginny ranted.

"You don't know who you're dealing with Gin," Harry said rationally.

"Of course I do, Harry! I'm dealing with kids! What harm can I get out of that?"

"He's not talking about them, we're talking about the fact you're spending an awful lot of time along with Malfoy! He's a Death Eater for Merlin's sake! Or maybe you didn't notice?" Ron spat.

"You don't know him enough to trust him, Gin" Harry said.

"Look, I can take care of myself when I'm around Draco and we're not literally alone together. We're surrounded by kids in case you forgot?" Ginny reasoned.

"Oh Draco? So you're calling him Draco now? Since when did that happen?" Ron raged at his sister his face that of a ripe tomato by then. Ginny could only roll her eyes.

"Gin, after Voldemort's fall and the Ministry found out about Malfoy and the other Death Eaters, it was speculated among the Ministry that Draco Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters whom Voldemort truly trusted and that means that he was given the most instructions to kill! He's young and it's very unlikely for such a young person to be on the Dark Side that's why no one knew about it," Harry narrated. "No one knew he was a Death Eater until after more than three months that he was already killing wizards and muggles alike."

"I don't care about that! It's the past. People can change! He's different now," Ginny objected.

"Different?" Ron asked incredulously. "How can he be any different? He's the same prat he always was, walking around the halls like he was God almighty."

"He does not!" Ginny almost screamed at him. Ron stared hard at her.

"What has gotten into you, Gin?" Harry asked his brow furrowing.

"Look I just know he's different, alright? I can't point out what it is but I know it."

"Why do you keep on defending him Gin, WHY?" Ron screamed at her.

"Will you stop screaming! Why can't you just leave me alone!" Ginny said, having had enough of the arguing. "All my life I walked one step behind you because you're so afraid I might actually break down if I make one mistake!"

"Fine! I'll leave you alone, but don't come begging me for help if I turn out right!" Ron said glaring at her.

"Come on, Ron-" Harry started.

"Fine!" Ginny shouted. And with that, she pivoted her heel and got out of the Common Room.

"Ginny, wait!" Harry called out but Ginny ignored him and completely forgetting that she didn't get what she actually came there for.

Ginny walked in a rather fast pace without concentrating on where she was going. She was so frustrated with Ron that at the moment, she wanted to crush his throat.

Absentmindedly, her feet took her to the library and when she got in a table, she slammed her right hand against it.

"Ouch!" Ginny said as she held her throbbing hand. She looked at it and saw that it was red.

"That was real smart, Weasley," a familiar voice said.

Ginny stared in front of her and saw that Draco Malfoy was sitting on the same table with a book in front of him. His face was a usual mask of nothingness.

Ginny glared at him, then she realized that he had nothing to do with her mood at that moment, so she gave a sigh and stopped glaring at him. She didn't say anything, afraid that the words would come out wrong since she's such in a foul mood.

Draco didn't say anything either but he shifted his gaze back to his book and continued reading. 

Ginny looked at him and thought that, on the other hand, maybe he had everything to do with her mood that moment. He was, after all, the reason why she, Ron and Harry had an argument on the first place.

She continued to stare at him. She noted how easily he could shut everything out and concentrate on what he was doing. Ginny's mind took her to what Harry said about him. She couldn't believe that this same person who taught kids how to do simple spells is the same person who killed hundreds or thousands of other wizards and muggles. She couldn't understand how he could even consider serving such a creature as Voldemort.

Draco was well aware that Ginny was there. He strained himself not to look at her. He figured that she must've had a confrontation with her brother and Potter since he could see she was angry about it. He stole a look at Madam Pince, who was behind her looking furiously at the both of them. She probably thought they were there again to make some sort of trouble.

"Sit down, Weasley. Madam Pince is looking dreadful than ever," Draco said without looking at her.

Ginny looked behind her and saw that indeed Madam Pince was starring daggers at the both of them.

"Oh," Ginny managed to say as she quickly obeyed, "I'm sorry."

"Ever since that little incident we had weeks ago, she's been after my blood," Draco said in an emotionless tone without looking at her. "Can't get in here without her looking at me like I'm the devil himself."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said again looking down at her lap realizing that she forgot to retrieve her book.

That made Draco look at her. "About what?" he asked.

"About her," Ginny said guiltily pointing at Madam Pince looking at anything but Draco. "I know I had something to do with it. I mean if I hadn't shouted at you... then maybe she wouldn't have come and gave us both detention and she wouldn't be glaring at you like that."

"You're right," Draco agreed. Ginny looked up to his eyes and somehow, she couldn't say anything. She looked straight at his eyes and she saw a tiny hint of amusement in them even though his face held no expression. She wanted to look away from his gaze, but she couldn't.

When she got enough control to look away, she felt the throbbing pain on her right hand. She massaged it to somehow take some of the pain away.

"So what did your brother and Potter say, Weasley?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"I'm assuming that the reason for your little outburst a while ago was because of Potter and your brother," Draco replied blankly. "So did they tell you to stay away from Big Bad Malfoy?"

"How do you know about that?" Ginny asked puzzled at how he could possibly know about that. "Can you read minds, too?" she asked sarcastically.

"No," Draco replied rolling his eyes, "I told you I was merely assuming."

"Oh."

Silence.

"They said that, didn't they?" Draco said after a while referring to what he said about Potter and her brother telling her to stay away from him.

"Well... sort of... yes," Ginny said with a sigh.

"So what are you still doing here?" Draco asked. "I'm pretty sure they told you all kinds of hideous things to make you despise me."

"Why? Are they true?" Ginny asked, thinking about what Harry said.

"Most of them are," Draco said looking at her straight in the eye.

Ginny shifted her gaze from his eyes. "Oh."

Draco looked at her, a little puzzled by this girl. Draco was pretty sure her brother and Potter told her about what he did as a Death Eater. He straightforwardly admitted it to her face, yet she was still here... hanging around him like she completely forgot what being a Death Eater implies.

"You never answered my question," Draco said after a while.

"Look, I just know how to handle myself, alright? I don't need Ron and Harry to tail me everywhere and to tell me who to hang out with or not," Ginny replied. "I'm not a bloody kid anymore!"

"Calm down, will you?" Draco warned her. "Madam Pince is around here somewhere and I'm pretty sure we'll get into an even bigger trouble if you start shouting about there."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said biting her lower lip.

"You really can't control that temper of yours, can you, Weasley?" Draco asked her frankly.

"Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked without answering his question.

"What?"

"Could you possibly consider calling me by my name?" Ginny asked him.

"Why? I'm calling you by your name. You're a Weasley, aren't you? I don't see what's the problem there," Draco countered.

"I don't like the way you say it. You say it in this disgusting, drawling way and it's not so pleasant to the ears." Ginny told him. "And besides, I'm not the only Weasley in this place. Ron's a Weasley, too. For all I know, you could be thinking about him when you're talking to me."

"Why in God's name would I even think about your brother? I don't even like that prat," Draco asked incredulously.

"Don't ask me," Ginny replied. "I'm supposed to be asking you that."

Draco gave a defeated sigh. "Alright, fine. I'll call you by your first name, though I have no idea what the big deal is anyway."

"Thank you," Ginny said, somewhat pleased that she won the argument. "And, by the way, there are times when I can't control my temper, especially when I'm having a bad day. It sort of runs in the family and even more in Ron's case."

"I can see that."

Both are silent for a moment.

"So I take it that this is a bad day for you?" Draco asked after a while.

"Not really, it's just that Ron and Harry had to ruin it for me. They can be a pain sometimes," Ginny said.

"Are you joking? What do you mean, sometimes? They're a pain all the time in case you haven't noticed," Draco uttered.

"You're only saying that because you don't like them," Ginny replied.

"Merlin help me if I did," Draco commented.

Ginny noticed the book he was reading. Sensing that Draco wasn't going to say anything any longer, she decided to try another topic.

"So, what are you reading?" she asked.

Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"What does it matter to you what I read?" he asked bitingly.

"I'm just trying to have a civilized conversation," Ginny bit back.

"If you haven't noticed, _Ginny_," Draco emphasized her name, as she wanted him to use it, "we just had one."

"That was civilized enough for you?" Ginny asked, somewhat bewildered and somewhat pleased that he used her first name to address her for the first time. She liked the way he said her name.

"Considering that I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley, yes," Draco replied as if it was the most obvious thing. "It's more than civilized if you ask me considering that our families have hated each other ever since I can remember."

"Yeah, I know. I can still remember that day about five years ago when your father and dad got into a farce at Flourish and Blott's," Ginny recalled, almost laughing herself. "They knocked out more than half the shelves at that store. If I wasn't so scared with your father, I would've been laughing on my knees!"

"I know," Draco agreed. "I also know that father did it for a reason."

"Yeah, I know," Ginny replied, earning her a look from Draco. "He deliberately provoked dad so he could slip Tom Riddle's diary in one of my Lockhart books."

"You know about that?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

"I see," was all Draco could say and then shifted his gaze from her. He couldn't quite look at her straight in the eye, knowing that his father was responsible for putting her life in danger.

"Still, I wonder why our families have always been treating each other like dirt," Ginny voiced out.

"Beats me, Weasley."

"Ginny! My name is Ginny!" Ginny reminded him loudly.

"Alright! _Ginny_," he placed an even greater emphasis on her name this time. "I'm just getting the hang of it."

"So are you planning to stay here all day?" Ginny said after an awkward moment while looking at her watch.

"No, I'm planning to fly my broom later," Draco replied.

"I see. Well, I guess I better leave, I still have some things to finish," Ginny said, thinking about her book up at her dormitory.

She was about to turn around when she remembered something.

"By the way," she said placing both her hands on the table, bracing her weight there. "One of your students, I think his name was Andrew, asked me if I could teach him how to ride his broom. Since I'm not good at flying, I told him to ask you instead. I hope you agreed."

"He's a bloody Gryffindor! Do you really expect me to teach him to ride a broom. Why can't he get Potter to teach him?" Draco asked her.

"Because you're his teacher," Ginny told him. "And besides, Harry was never good at teaching."

And with that, she left Draco staring after her and thinking that she found him to be _better_ than Potter in something. A reluctant smile crept on his lips as he continued reading his book.

* * *

Ginny spent the rest of the morning doing her homework and then reading her book up in her dormitory so Ron and Harry won't disturb her. She was lying on her bed, thoroughly enjoying her book when there was a knock on the door.

"Ginny, are you there?" Hermione's voice came through.

__

No doubt forced by Harry and Ron to talk to me about Draco, Ginny thought. She closed her book and sat up straight on her bed and said, "Yes, Hermione, I'm here."

A pair of brown eyes peeped in.

"Come in, Herms," Ginny said.

Hermione's whole body stepped out of the doorway and she came in and closed the door.

"Am I disturbing you?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's alright," Ginny assured her. "Is there something you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about something," Hermione replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, come on in and make yourself comfortable," Ginny told her and she motioned for Hermione to sit on her bed and Hermione complied.

"Well, I suppose you know what I want to talk about," Hermione started, sounding unsure.

"I suppose so," Ginny replied, keeping a upright semblance.

"Why are you hanging around him, Gin?" Hermione asked her bluntly. " I mean, you must have your reasons, right?"

Ginny always liked Hermione because instead of bursting out like mad hag, she always believes in explanations, which is why the two of them never exchanged one squabble.

"I told you, Hermione, we work together," Ginny said. "And besides, you might not believe it, but Draco has actually helped me in more than one occasion."

"Helped you?" Hermione asked, confused. "We are talking about the same person, right?"

"Yes, Hermione, Draco Malfoy has been helping me," Ginny affirmed her. "Maybe you won't believe it but I actually consider him more as a friend than an enemy"

Hermione kept quiet as she listened to Ginny. Personally, she couldn't picture out Malfoy helping Ginny in anything!

"Are you quite certain, he hasn't hurt you?" Hermione asked. "Please, tell me the truth, Gin."

"But I am telling you the truth, Herms. I know he's a Death Eater before and I know the exact implication of that, but somehow, he's changed," Ginny told Hermione. "I mean, he can be really cold and mean, but he doesn't hurt me or anything like that. He's my friend."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, looking at Ginny as if to detect any form of deception in her demeanor. But she couldn't find a trace of it.

"Alright, Gin, I'm going to believe you for now," Hermione finally gave in. "But promise me you'll tell me if he hurts you. I'll die of guilt if he does something awful to you."

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny said and she smiled. "Please don't tell Ron or Harry about this. They wouldn't understand it, knowing what has gone on between the three of them."

"I won't," Hermione promised putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

Both girls smiled at each other in understanding.

"So did Ron and Harry forced you into this?" Ginny asked, somehow knowing that the answer would be positive.

"How did you guess?" Hermione asked smiling wryly.

"You should've seen the look in both their faces when they talked to me," Ginny said with a chuckle.

"They just worry about you, Gin. You know that, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I know," Ginny replied. "Sometimes, I think you're the only one who can understand those two."

"We've been through a lot, I guess that's why. But right now, I can't understand Ron. I mean, I give him hints about how I feel but he doesn't seem to catch on."

Ginny laughed. "Don't worry, Herms. He'll come around. I guess my brother can be so stupid at times."

Both girls sighed. Hermione looked at her watched and she stood up.

"I guess we'd better go. It's almost lunch time," Hermione announced.

"Alright," Ginny agreed, placed her book on her bedside table and stood up.

Both girls went to the Great Hall together. When they got in, almost everyone was there. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron on the Gryffindor Table and sat with them. Hermione motioned for Ginny to do the same but she shifted her gaze. She wasn't ready to face the both of them yet. Not right now. Her eyes wandered over to the Slytherin Table and saw Draco sitting, as usual, with Pansy and Blaise. He didn't talk to either of them. He just went on with his food.

Ginny looked for a spot on the Gryffindor Table and saw one of Draco's first year students, Andrew. She moved towards Andrew's direction and stood at the seat in front of him. Andrew was wolfing down his food. He was sitting alone so she decided to sit in front of him.

"Hi, Andrew," she greeted him.

"Hi," Andrew replied.

"Is this seat taken?" Ginny asked him.

"No, you can sit there if you want," Andrew said.

"Thank you," Ginny said and without another word, she started eating.

After a few minutes, her eyes wandered back to the Slytherin Table. She searched his spot for a sight of blond hair, but she didn't see any. She carefully searched the entire Slytherin Table, but it seemed like Draco finished ahead of everybody else and immediately went out.

As she was focusing her attention back to her food, Andrew stood up.

"Are you through?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Andrew said wiping his lips after he gulped down his pumpkin juice.

"What's the hurry," Ginny asked curiously.

"Umm... I have to finish my homework," Andrew replied. And before Ginny could ask anything else, Andrew dashed out of the hall, leaving a somewhat confused but pleased look on Ginny's face. It seems that the students were taking school more seriously. And with that, Ginny finished her meal.

After finishing her meal, Ginny decided to go for a walk down the lake. She enjoyed the peaceful domain of the lake in the Hogwarts grounds. It gave her time to think and right now she needed to think about what to make of Ron and Harry.

She was walking towards her destination, passing along the Quidditch Pitch when she heard people talking. She stopped and listened to the voices.

"Am I doing it right?" asked a little boy's voice.

"Yes and don't stretch your legs, you won't be able to control your broom that way," said another much older voice said.

"Is that it?" asked the little boy.

"Yes, now try to go towards the hoops and come back down," said the older guy.

As Ginny realized whom the voices belong to, her eyes widened and a smile spread across her pretty face. She decided to take a peek at them. She peeped through the open door and there on the middle of the Quidditch Pitch was Draco Malfoy sitting on a floating broom and Andrew who was slowly advancing for the hoops. Andrew flew to the hoops and carefully turned to go back to Draco's spot.

"I did it!" Andrew exclaimed as he approached Draco.

"Yes you did, now do that one more time only, do it faster this time," Draco instructed.

Ginny was tempted to join them and cheer for Andrew but decided against it. She shouldn't be sneaking up on people like this. She should get out of there.

Ginny watched them a little while longer, noting how Draco looked totally relaxed sitting atop his broom, his robes billowing about at his sides.

Ginny tiptoed away from the both of them, leaving the two alone.

Ginny was smiling as she was making her way towards the lake. She was still smiling when she got to the lake.

_______________________

****

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry it took me forever to update on this thing. School takes up most of my time. I'm really, really sorry. I always have a lot of homeworks and I usually sleep early due to exhaustion from school. I can't even promise anything for the next chapter... I have, like, several more projects and researches coming up, plus exams. Argh! My teachers are beating the crap out of us. Anyways, thanks so much for bearing with me. And to those who are reviewing me. I love you guys. You keep me going... Anyways, if you're wondering, as I forgot to tell you, the title of this story is actually from Michelle Branch's song called 'I'd Rather Be In Love' from her album 'The Spirit Room'. By the way, I hope I'm not taking too long for the fluff part. The story takes time. It's not about Draco and Ginny meeting and kissing all of the sudden. Nope, it takes more than that for this Draco to kiss this Ginny. I hope you bear with me. Thanks again!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


	12. poltergeists and house elves

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter twelve: poltergeists and house elves

The books and parchments she held were sliding down her arms and she had to shift them up so she won't drop them. She didn't want to take the time to pick them up if they fell. That would take too much time. She didn't want to be late. She didn't want to shift all the attention in the Hall to herself.

It was Thursday night and Ginny was getting late for dinner so she quickened her pace. She was hastily making her way towards the Great Hall. She was doing her homework in the library when she lost track of time. She remembered that she needed to eat or else she was going to go hungry all night. And besides, she still had tutoring later on after dinner.

Thankfully, she got into the Great Hall without dropping anything and without really being late since a few others got in with her. Before she moved another inch, her eyes wandered to the Slytherin Table and saw Draco perched at the far end of the table near the teachers. He was staring down at his food eating without paying attention to anybody. A smile made it's way to Ginny's face and she went to the Gryffindor Table, which was almost filled up with hungry students. Ginny spotted a space for her to sit down. Unfortunately, if she sat down to the unoccupied space, she'd have to sit beside Harry and across Ron.

Ginny frowned. She searched some more for an unoccupied space in the Gryffindor Table, but couldn't find any. Ginny gave a defeated sigh and graciously walked towards Harry and Ron. Harry spotted her before she got to them and gave her an encouraging smile. At this, Ginny felt better. At least, Harry wasn't mad at her.

It had been a week since she had that confrontation with Harry and Ron about Draco. And ever since that day, Ginny hadn't exchanged one word with Ron or Harry. Whenever she passed them at the halls, Ron would look at her coldly for a moment. After that he would have this look on his face as though he was looking through her, and then mutter something about 'family members backstabbing each other' and 'hanging around with the enemy' to Harry which would always reach Ginny's ears. And whenever Ginny sat somewhere near them, be it in the library or in the Common Room, Ron would always glare at her make up some lame excuse so he could get away.

Ginny endured it all. And it wasn't easy. She didn't even get any help from Hermione since Hermione seemed to always have a load of homework on her back. At least Harry wasn't so bad. Everytime Ron did this to her, Harry didn't imitate the same actions Ron did but he didn't do anything to prevent it either. All he could do was make an apologetic face to her and follow Ron's quake.

When Ginny got beside Harry, she gently sat down on the seat. Ron didn't look up and he didn't see Ginny approach the table so he had no idea that Ginny was there. He was concentrating on his food and said, "Harry, have you finished your Potions homework? I need some-"

Ron cut off when he looked up and saw Ginny across from him. He glared at her and Ginny kept quiet. Immediately, Ron pushed his plate away, indicating that he didn't want to eat anymore and said, "I think I just lost my appetite." Ron started to stand up and beckoned for Harry to do the same.

"Come on, Harry, we don't want to stay here or someone might try and hex us. We don't really know the things they learn judging with the company they keep," Ron remarked angrily loud enough for the whole Hall to hear. And with that, he turned and walked away without waiting for Harry.

"Ron..." Harry called after him. He gave a defeated shrug and looked at Ginny.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Gin. I've been trying to talk to him about it but he wouldn't hear it," Harry explained.

"It's alright, Harry. It's not your fault," Ginny said looking down at her food.

"But why don't you just listen to him? I don't even understand why you hang around Malfoy," Harry asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Please, Harry. I don't really need this right now," Ginny told Harry.

"Gin, Ron is just worried about you," Harry informed her. "I'm worried about you, too."

"But you don't need to worry, Harry. Draco is not the same person you used to know," Ginny explained. "He's changed somehow."

"Malfoy might be a little different now, but that doesn't change the fact that he was a Death Eater once!"

"I know that he was a Death Eater before, but so what? I've been with him for almost three weeks now and nothing happened to me."

"You fainted once," Harry interjected.

"That was different! I wasn't feeling well at that time because I had too much to do."

Harry, being that he won't be able to reason out anymore, gave a defeated shrug. "I don't know, Gin." After a moment's thought Harry asked, "What about Ron though? What are you going to do about him?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him yet. Somehow I figured that it's going to take more than just reasoning for Ron. He doesn't listen to me."

"Yeah, well, good luck with him. I really want to help you with this Gin, but I can't get him to talk to you," Harry said. "It's hard on him, you know. It's not easy to have your worst enemy hanging around someone you care about. You know how he feels about Malfoy."

"I know," Ginny replied. "I'll think about it."

"Well," Harry said while standing up. "I have go and catch up with Ron. We still have to plan out the Quidditch team."

"Good luck, Harry," Ginny said, giving Harry a smile. "And thanks."

With that, Harry strolled off and leaving Ginny to finish her meal. Her thoughts drifted to Draco Malfoy. She looked up in time to see him going out of the doors of the Great Hall.

Ginny sighed. It was like him to finish his meal so fast. She thought about the days that had come and gone and the times she spent with him. With each time she spent with him, she got to know him better. Most of the time, she would find him in the library reading at one corner. Alone. Since Draco was never big with words, Ginny knew little about him. She knew that he didn't particularly enjoy people looking at him with fear, she knew that he didn't like the way Pansy and Blaise would compete to get his attention and she also knew that he had been having bad dreams, which would explain his wearied stance in some cases.

Even though Draco was always reluctant to talk, he would eventually give in and chatter about everything and nothing at the same time with her.

Ginny snapped herself out of her own thoughts and continued with her meal.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the Charms classroom fiddling with his wand. He was sitting at his designated table. He was sitting with his elbows on the table and he was spinning his wand with his fingers on the table with one hand.

He kept thinking about Ginny. Just before he left the Great Hall, he saw both her brother and Potter leave the table after she sat with them. No doubt her brother was still furious with her. He wondered why she was going through all this trouble for _him_. It's not like he was special to her or anything. He wondered why she kept hanging around him when no one would, except maybe for Pansy and Blaise who only wanted to be with him because everytime he walked in the halls or enter a room, all eyes are on him. Those girls would do anything for attention.

His thoughts drifted back to Ginny. That girl confused him to no end. He was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley. They aren't supposed to be even on talking terms with each other and yet here she was befriending him.

After a moment, he decided to shrug the thought away. All this thinking about his predicament with Ginny was making him tired. He was tired nonetheless since he didn't get any decent sleep the night before. He brought his hand to the back of his neck to massage it somehow.

After a few moments, the doors flew open and in came Ginny. She scanned the room for a while then her eyes landed on Draco. She gave him a weak smile and said, "Hi."

Draco, as usual, only nodded to her.

"I take it that the battle between you and your brother isn't over yet," Draco said.

"Far from it apparently," Ginny replied taking a seat on her table.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked her his brow furrowing.

"Sure," Ginny replied.

"Why are you taking my side against Potter and your brother?" Draco asked. "I mean, you're practically in love with Potter, why won't you side with him?"

"Those were two questions," Ginny started, then looked at Draco only to see him looking at her clearly implementing that he wanted an answer.

"Alright," Ginny said. "I befriended you out of my own violation and I don't like the idea that Ron and Harry would tell me or dictate to me who I can befriend and whom I cannot. And as for your second question, I'm not in love with Harry."

"Are you now?" Draco asked quite teasingly.

"Yes, I told you that before, didn't I?" Ginny replied.

"No, you did not," Draco stated firmly.

"Yes I did. I think it was in the library," Ginny said, reminding him. "The day you bumped on my ladder in the library and I fell."

"I don't recall you ever screaming in my ear that you don't love Potter any longer," Draco said remembering how she shouted at him that day.

"I didn't, but I implied it when I said I didn't care if Harry caught me or not," Ginny said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"That doesn't imply anything," Draco countered. "You could've been just saying that to snap back at me," Draco added controlling the mirth that was threatening to burst out of his mouth.

Ginny laughed then the door opened and in came the students.

Both Ginny and Draco composed themselves, getting ready for another hour and a half to teach their attentive students.

An hour and a half later, students came piling out of the Charms classroom to go to their respective Common Rooms.

Ginny and Draco both fixed the room so that it won't be disarrayed for the next class. When they were done, Ginny and Draco both started for the door.

"Well, at least we don't have any tutoring tomorrow since it'll be Friday," Ginny said, facing Draco as she opened the door.

"I'll see y-"

Ginny never got to finish her sentence because something... or rather, someone was at the door and Ginny tripped on it which caused her to fall down.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry miss," said the creature.

Draco looked at the creature and said, "You! You're a house elf. What are you doing here at this time?"

Draco moved toward Ginny who was sitting at the floor massaging her bottom. Draco reached down and held out his hand to Ginny indicating she take it so she could stand up. Ginny took his hand and the moment she touched his it, shivers went down her spine. She noticed that Draco had beautiful hands, with long slim fingers and clean nails.

"Dobby is very sorry miss," the house elf said. "Dobby did not mean for miss to trip."

"Well, Dobby. What are you doing here?" Ginny asked Dobby.

"The poltergeist dragged Dobby here to see..." Dobby dragged on.

"To see what?" Draco demanded making Dobby cringe in fear.

"To see you to lovies smoochin' in there," Peeves, who was hiding, said making Draco and Ginny jump in surprise.

"Peeves, this is getting annoying. How many times did I tell you that no one is snogging in there," Ginny voiced out. Peeves just laughed out loud then ran away.

Dobby let out a gasp and declared, "Master Malfoy!"

"What?" Draco asked the house elf.

"You is young Master Malfoy," Dobby said again.

"You know him?" Ginny asked Dobby.

Draco's brows furrowed and he said, "You used to work at the manor. You used to work for my father."

"Yes, but Dobby is free now," Dobby told them, then he looked at Ginny. "Dobby is sorry, Miss."

"It's quite alright," Ginny said.

"Dobby has to go now," the house elf declared. Then he snapped his fingers and Dobby was gone.

"Well, I better get going, too," Ginny announced. "I'll see you around," she said to Draco.

Draco only nodded, then both turned to go back to their respective dormitories.

They didn't have any tutoring during Fridays, so Ginny only saw Draco in the halls and during mealtimes.

Hermione reminded Ginny that it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Ginny remembered that she needed to go to the village to buy a refill for her ink bottle because she was running out of ink.

Ginny mentally took note of that while also thinking that, since she wasn't on speaking terms with Ron, she would probably have to go by herself.

* * *

__

People were shouting for help around him...

They were reaching for him, begging him not to kill them...

A little girl, tugged at his cloak...

Tears were streaming down her little face while clutching a teddy bear in her arm...

A familiar voice spoke in his ear...

"Kill her..."

Draco looked down to the little girl...

"Please, Mister... help me..." the little girl sobbed.

"Kill her..." the voice spoke again.

The girl was looking at him... her eyes begging for mercy...

He grasped his wand...

"I said kill her now, boy or your mother will get it!" the voice shouted in his ear...

Then there was a flash of green light...

Draco opened his eyes. Then a second later, he was sitting up in his four poster bed, breathing heavily, sweat running down his face.

When Draco realized where he was, he closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. _When is this nightmare going to stop,_ he asked himself.

Realizing that it was Saturday, Draco laid back in bed his eyes wide open. Knowing that he was going to have another nightmare if he slept, Draco got out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom and took a bath. After getting dressed and eating breakfast, he went to the library so he could finish his homeworks so he wouldn't have anything to worry about the next day.

In the middle of his Herbology homework, someone came up to his table.

"Is this seat taken?"

Draco looked up to see Ginny wide and awake with a smile plastered on her face. Draco's throat went dry at the sight of her. Ginny was looking at him, her big brown eyes, warm and welcoming and sunlight from the windows highlighted her hair. At first, Draco thought he was staring at an angel or something.

"Of course not," Draco replied, looking back to his book.

Ginny sat down on the chair in front of Draco. "Hey, it's a Hogsmeade weekend," she told him.

"So what?" Draco asked.

"So... aren't you coming?" Ginny asked back.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have no business there," Draco replied.

"You know, you look pale, Draco. You should go out some more, get some more sun, rather than just staying here" Ginny informed him.

"Look, Ginny, I don't want to go there because people will stare and it'll only be worse because I'll be alone. And besides, I don't feel welcome there. Not since..." Draco trailed.

"Well, how about going with me then?" Ginny asked sounding hopeful.

"Trust me, you don't want to go there with me," Draco said as if it was the most obvious thing, getting annoyed.

"I told you before, I don't care what people think," Ginny uttered.

"Look, Ginny, I'm not going because I don't want to, alright?" Draco said in a tone, harsher and louder than he intended.

Draco watched Ginny's face turn to hopeful to disappointed and... hurt. Draco immediately regretted his words.

"Well, I'm sorry for asking!" And with that, Ginny fled from the library.

Draco looked through the door in which she walked out of. Draco sunk into his chair and let out a shrug. Ginny's hurt and disappointed expression kept popping in Draco's head. Draco tried to tell himself that he didn't give a damn about her, but if he didn't then why did he have this instinct to tell her that he was sorry and that in truth, he really wanted to go with her?

Draco didn't want to admit it but he did enjoy her company. He did enjoy the time when they would talk in the library and he would watch her face light up whenever she was talking about a book she was reading. He realized that when he listened to her, all the depressing thoughts inside him go away. She has this ability when she talks to him to make him believe, even just for a moment, that he's not the bad person he really is, that he never was a Death Eater and that his blood-stained hands were not responsible for thousands of lost lives. Somehow, talking to Ginny diverts his mind from the bad things about his life even if she was talking about Granger, her brothers or even Potter.

Draco picked up his book for his Herbology homework and resumed reading. After a few minutes, Draco was still reading in the same page. He kept remembering Ginny's sad face. After a few more minutes, Draco gave a shrug, stood up and walked out of the library.

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Hogsmeade was bustling with students and everyone was having a great time walking around Hogsmeade.

All except for Ginny.

She was sitting alone in one of the benches clutching the new bottle of ink she purchased a while ago and a book on the seat beside her. She was eating Chocolate Frogs. She didn't really want to go to Three Broomsticks since she was all alone. And besides, she saw Ron, Harry and Hermione enter Three Broomsticks a few minutes ago. That was the last thing she needed: to be alone in a place where Harry, Ron and Hermione were happily chatting and having a good time.

She had asked Draco to come along and in turn, he got mad at her. What even made her think that Draco would go with her? The boy really needed to loosen up a bit.

Luckily, Ginny brought along the book her father gave her, so she could spend the time catching up with it. She hadn't found the time to read it for the past week since she had her homeworks and tutoring. She decided to start reading after she finished with her chocolates.

Just then, Ginny felt someone come over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" a deep familiar voice asked her.

Ginny looked up and saw Draco standing before her, his hands inside his pant's pockets with a hopeful look on his face.

_______________________

****

A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I know it took so long and I'm so sorry, guys. I'm not very inspired to write these days. I'm really(100x) sorry guys :( Anyways, thank you so much to those who reviewed.

****

Hellogirl: Why are you nervous? It's you're story. I'm sure it wouldn't be stupid. Anyways, I don't really know if I can place hints about the next chapter in the A/N all the time. I only have the general plot in my head but not the entire detail of the chapter.

****

ferggirl99: Thanks, I try to keep it as realistic as possible.

****

Occupationbwitch: I'm really sorry, but most of the time a blank page and a blinking cursor is facing me whenever I try to write. I hope your forgive me and I hope you didn't pull out your hair...

****

Kellyanne: Tell me about it!

****

Slytherin Psyche: Thanks and you know what, at first I didn't like the idea of Draco and Ginny being together. I used to like for Ginny and Harry to end up together, but after I read a Draco and Ginny fic, I was hooked.

****

Lalaluu, **ArashiKishu**, **Missy**, **Zoe McAuthor** and **me:** Thank you! You guys rock! :)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks! 


	13. cold stares, grim stories and butterbeer

[ I'd Rather Be In Love With You ]

****

chapter thirteen: cold stares, grim stories and butterbeer

__

"Is this seat taken?" a deep familiar voice asked her. Ginny looked up and saw Draco standing before her, his hands inside his pant's pockets with a hopeful look on his face.

Ginny was surprised to see Draco standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked sounding unconcerned while looking away from him, recovering from her surprise. "I thought you had no business here."

"Well," Draco said, sitting beside Ginny without any affirmative response from her for his first question. "I just remembered that I did have something to do here."

Ginny could feel Draco's eyes on her even though she was looking at everything but him. "And what was that?" she asked him.

"I remembered that I needed to accompany someone here today," he replied, looking down at her.

Ginny stiffened at his answer but still tried to avoid his gaze. "Well, I'm pretty sure that someone does not need your company any longer," she told him without looking at him.

Draco had given up pretending that he was ill-mannered and haughty around her because he had a suspicion that, somehow, she saw right through him. Draco gave a sigh and looked down on his hands instead. When it comes to apologizing, Draco was never sure what he was doing because he rarely apologizes to anyone. "Would it help if I said that it was extremely rude of me to raise my voice at her and I'm prepared to make it up?" Draco asked hopefully.

At this, Ginny stayed silent and kept her gaze away from him. But her anger towards him faded. She refused to let him off the hook so easily so she said, "It would help if you'd say you're sorry."

"Alright," Draco said after a moment, which made Ginny look up to him. "I'm sorry for doing it." Draco said with such sincerity that Ginny's heart gave a furious leap. She was looking at his eyes and noted that for the first time, his eyes didn't hold the usual blank stare.

Draco was looking at her and he wasn't sure whether she was still mad at him or not. "Did it help?" Draco asked her almost childishly after a moment of silence.

Ginny's lips broke into a smile at his quip and nodded. "Yeah," Ginny said, looking at him, "I guess it did."

Ginny somehow noticed that sunlight agreed with Draco Malfoy. His bright hair was glistening which was a perfect contrast to his perfectly tailored and very black robes. His skin looked healthier out here and vitality was emanating from him. And to top it off, his lovely eyes were looking hopeful and unsure... almost as if he was a little boy, instead of its usual blank stare. Ginny thought he looked... cute. Yes, there's no other word for it.

"So, where did you want to go?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Well, actually I already have what I came for," Ginny said as she held out the new bottle of ink she purchased previously for him to see.

"I see," Draco said. "Would you mind it terribly if we went to Three Broomsticks? I haven't had Butterbeer in a long time," Draco asked her.

Ginny instantly remembered that Ron, Harry, Hermione and a lot of other students were there and if the two of them entered the pub, everyone would surely notice the two of them. Not once in the history of Hogwarts has anyone ever seen a Gryffindor and a Slytherin mingling together as far as Ginny was concerned, and everyone who would see them together would surely say something about it. But Ginny felt too delighted to have Draco with her to even care.

"Of course not," Ginny said, standing up. She stood up slowly, holding her book and her new ink carefully. "Let's go," she told him.

Draco had a sudden urge to offer his arm for her to hold but decided against it. _After all, they weren't a couple, right?_ Draco thought. _They were just off to buy a drink._

Before his thoughts could get the better of him, Draco chased them away. Somehow, when it comes to Ginny, his thoughts fly from crazy to absurd to the impossible.

They both walked together in silence, though, Ginny noted for the first time that it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Students were all over the village and Ginny became aware of the unusual stares she received from passerbys. Every person who noticed that they were walking together inevitably whispered to someone else pointing at them. Ginny looked up and stole a look at Draco. She was amazed to see that he ignored those stares quite remarkably.

"Didn't anyone ever tell these people it's rude to stare and point?" Ginny asked no one in particular. She decided to inject some humor at their predicament.

Draco heard her and a reluctant smile emerged on his lips. "Apparently not," Draco said in reply, looking down momentarily at Ginny. Ginny chuckled at that.

Before long, they arrived at the front door of Three Broomsticks. Ginny was about to grasp the doorknob to open it, when Draco's hand suddenly flew from nowhere and opened the door for her. He stood there waiting for her to enter the pub first, a calm expression showing on his face as if opening doors for Weasleys were part of his daily routine.

A bell rang when Draco opened the door and to Ginny's relief, no one bothered to look when she stepped inside. Her relief was short-lived, however, when Draco came in after her. Apparently, Draco's tall frame and bright hair were enough to catch everyone's attention. She could just imagine their shock when they realized that they were in an arm's reach from each other and they weren't spewing insult yet.

Ginny watched as almost everyone in the pub stopped and turned to look at the pair of them. The pub had practically gone silent. She could see some of her fellow Gryffindors looking at her strangely. She could also see some of her classmates looking at her as if to ask, "What are you doing with him? You do know that Malfoy is right behind you, right?" Ginny saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting together in the middle of the pub. Ron was sitting with his back to her, but Harry and Hermione were looking at her. Ron inevitably caught on and turned around, too. The look he gave to the both of them was murderous. His face turned red almost immediately.

Draco was not oblivious to all this, but he chose to ignore it. He scanned the pub to see which table was vacant. He spotted one at the back of the pub. He nudged Ginny gently which made Ginny turn her head to look up at him. Draco lowered his head and said softly, "Over there." Ginny turned to look and nodded.

Eyes followed them as Ginny led the way to the vacant table with Draco following her close behind. Ginny was trying her best to ignore it. She focused her gaze on the table she was heading, that way, she won't have to look at someone in the eye.

When Draco and Ginny reached the table, they both sat down quietly. Once seated, she maintained her gaze on her hands, which were on the table.

Ginny heard the pub's door open and heard it slam to a close. She looked up only to see Hermione's brown hair running for the door. She looked at the table where they were sitting before and found Harry sitting alone, looking at Hermione's retreating form.

He turned to look at Ginny. Ginny stared at Harry and silently said, "I'm sorry." She saw Harry shrug and gave her a small smile. He placed some coins on the table then stood and left the pub.

A moment later, Madam Rosmerta came over their table. Madam Rosmerta scowled at the sight of Draco but once she turned her head to face Ginny, her face broke into a grin.

"Hi Ginny," she greeted Ginny. "How are you doing?" Madam Rosmerta asked her.

"Hello, Madam Rosmerta, I'm fine actually. Thank you," Ginny replied.

Draco looked up to Madam Rosmerta and tried to put on a pleasant face, but whatever it was, Madam Rosmerta never took it as pleasant. If it was possible, she scowled even more at Draco and Draco instead, looked away to his hands.

"So what'll it be?" Madam Rosmerta asked facing Ginny putting on a smile on her face.

"I'll have butterbeer," Ginny replied then both of them turned to look at Draco. Draco looked up to Madam Rosmerta and said, "I'll have that, too."

Madam Rosmerta glared at Draco before leaving their table, but Draco didn't say anything. When Madam Rosmerta was out of earshot, he leaned in towards Ginny and said, "I told you I wasn't welcome here."

"Well, if you came here more often then maybe they won't act that way towards you," Ginny told him, avoiding the thought that the fact that he was treated that way was because he was a Death Eater.

"Come here and do what, exactly?" Draco asked her.

"I don't know, do your own thing, I guess. Or maybe you could go around the village or maybe visit Zonko's. That's where most guys head to anyways. I know Ron and Harry never pass up an opportunity to visit the shop," Ginny said.

"As you may have noticed, Gin, I'm well past the stage where dungbombs are the ultimate thing," Draco said pointedly. "Unlike some people you and I both know."

"Maybe," Ginny replied, smiling at him, knowing that it was Harry and Ron that he was referring to.

A moment later, Madam Rosmerta placed their drinks and both Ginny and Draco said thank you to the lady. Madam Rosmerta looked at Ginny, smiled and said, "You're welcome, _Ginny_." Madam Rosmerta didn't bother to look at Draco much less reply to him and then she walked away.

Ginny focused on Draco and watched him. He took a sip of his butterbeer, swallowed it then stayed silent for a few second before looking up at her, grinned and said, "I almost forgot how that tasted like."

Ginny smiled. At least he isn't making a big deal out of the way people were treating him. "I'm sorry about that," she said referring to the way Madam Rosmerta was acting.

"For that lady or for your brother?" Draco asked.

"For the way Madam Rosmerta was acting," Ginny said. "She isn't usually like that."

"You shouldn't apologize for the things you didn't do," Draco replied. "It doesn't matter anyway. I'm used to that."

"You mean people usually scowl at you?"

"I'm pretty sure most people here know what I was whenever they see me so, yes, they either scowl at me or quiver with fear," Draco said noncommittally.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Well, it does, sometimes, but then I thought that if I were in their shoes, I'd probably act the same way."

Silence.

Ginny could sense that their conversation was somehow trudging into dangerous grounds since she knew Draco never liked talking about the past. She took her butterbeer and took a sip. Even though she knew it was not a good idea to ask Draco about being a Death Eater, she was still curious about it. It infuriates her to know that people were treating Draco rudely just because he was forced to do something he never wanted to do. How could Draco's father be such a jackass to do this to his only son?

Ginny decided to lighten up their conversation. "So, what made you come here instead of just sulking inside the library?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"I told you... I haven't had butterbeer in a long time," Draco replied innocently.

Ginny's heart sank. _That's it?_ she quietly asked. "So, that's why you came here and told me you were sorry?" she asked him. "It's because, you missed what butterbeer tasted like?"

__

Well, what did you expect, Ginny? Ginny's mind told her. _You were maybe expecting that he came here because of you?_

Draco gave her a knowing look. He knew she was somehow disappointed with his answer. He could see it in her eyes. Her face might say she doesn't care but her eyes tell another story. "Well, that's part of it, really," he said his eyes glinting of amusement.

Ginny just stared at him, expecting an explanation.

"Actually, I meant what I said back there, about being rude to you," he clarified.

Ginny smiled at that then replied, "I know."

They both took a drink off their butterbeer. Ginny looked around the pub and saw that they were still being closely watched. The bubble of talk has risen up a little but it was she could still notice people's eyes straying towards their table.

Draco noticed her uneasiness over people watching them. He breathed a sigh and said, "If it bothers you so much, we can get out of here."

"No, it doesn't really bother me. It's just that I've never really been under constant scrutiny," Ginny explained.

"Just ignore them, we aren't doing anything wrong," he told her as he took another big gulp off his butterbeer.

After a few moments, Ginny seemed to forget that almost everyone in the pub were studying them, for she and Draco had launched into topic after topic of conversation.

Draco noticed the book she brought and read the author's name upside down. "William Shakespeare," he said the author's name aloud. "He's muggle," he added.

"You've read his books?" Ginny asked bewildered that Draco would be interested in something related to muggles.

"No, I haven't," Draco replied. "He's quite popular with muggles. I've heard of him when I was..." he faltered a little, the twinkle in his eyes faded away. "... When I was carrying out the instructions given to me by... Voldemort."

"Oh" was all that Ginny managed to say. After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "Was it really that bad?"

He looked at her momentarily as if she was crazy for asking such a question, then he replied, "It's worse than you can ever imagine."

Draco kept silent for a moment. He looked down at his butterbeer. Suddenly, memories of what happened in the past popped in his mind. Gruesome scene once again played in his mind. He never talked about any of it to anyone, not even his mother because he knew they would just be revolted by what he had done.

"You know, it helps if you talk about it. It'll drive you mad if you keep it inside you," Ginny said naturally.

Draco could only look at her, contemplating whether he should talk or not. He considered telling her, but then he couldn't tell her anything in the place they were in.

"Do you mind if we step outside?" Draco asked her. "No, not at all," Ginny replied. Without another word, Draco stood up, placed some money on the table and followed Ginny outside the pub.

The both of them walked aimlessly and silently. Ginny thought that maybe he was mad at her for asking such things from him. She didn't know what made her do it. It really wasn't her business, but she was curious. She wanted to know all about it, because if she did, then she'd understand Draco better.

Ginny didn't really know where Draco was going but she kept on following. When they made a turn a few moments later, she realized they were heading back to Hogwarts. She didn't say a thing and they kept walking back to Hogwarts. She was feeling guilty. She knew Draco was mad and he was probably thinking of yelling at her for being so insensitive.

Draco wasn't mad, he was a little perplexed by how he's acting. He knew he should be mad at her but the thing is, he wasn't. Whenever anyone asked questions like those from him, he either avoids the subject, or shout at the one who asked.

He kept walking. If they were going to talk about something like this, he didn't want to talk about it where people could hear him. Unconsciously he began walking towards Hogwarts. Minutes after, they were in Hogwarts grounds. Draco stopped for a moment, then Ginny looked up at him.

"You want to sit over there?" he asked as he pointed a spot. Ginny turned to look and realized that Draco was pointing at the tree beside the lake. "Sure," she replied to him. Both of them started for the tree. When they reached their destination, Ginny sat down cross-legged, then she placed her new bottle of ink and her book beside her. Draco followed her and sat down beside Ginny, his knees above his waist level and folded halfway while his forearms resting on his knees with his fingers linking at the middle.

Draco stayed silent for a few moments then said, "I was ordered to... assassinate some people, particularly those who stood in Voldemort's way. That included people from the ministry."

With that admission, Draco expected Ginny to cringe at him but she didn't. Ginny kept quiet and listened to Draco. Taking her silence as a cue to go on, Draco continued. "The first time I ever killed someone... it was the time I was initiated to become a Death Eater. My initiation was to perform the three unforgivable curses. They brought in someone, I didn't even know who it was. I suppose it was someone who owed Voldemort something and he was... he was the one I had to perform the curses on. I had to perform the Imperius Curse first, then the Cruciatus Curse then... the Avada Kedavra."

"After that they will torture you, using all kinds of curses. If you survive, you will be given the Dark Mark. If you survive..." Draco trailed.

"Were there a lot of people who didn't survive the torture?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yes. A lot of them. If you didn't survive the initiation, they will kill you," Draco replied. A lump seemed to have grown in Draco's throat, but he still kept talking. "Voldemort's Death Eaters were the ones who tortured those who are being initiated. Voldemort watches while they do. It's actually better to die when they begin torturing you. You feel pain in every part of your body and you can barely breathe. You feel as if every inch of you is bloodied and bruised when in fact, you look alright in the outside, but in the inside, you feel as if you were dying. After the series of curses were performed, they wouldn't even bother taking the pain away. They'll right away bring you to Voldemort for the Dark Mark to be placed on your skin."

Draco fell silent; he was looking at his hands before him.

"Was your father one of them?" Ginny asked.

It took a moment for Draco to answer. "Yes," he replied after a while.

Ginny was speechless. She seemed to be immobilized. What kind of father would torture his own son? An image of a pained Draco lying on the ground while his father was smiling darkly standing before him came to Ginny's mind, which made her heart double over. As far as everyone knows, Draco was the youngest Death Eater to be ever initiated. All of those who had been given the torture to bear the Dark Mark were definitely old enough to endure the pain. Draco was just a mere boy when he received the Dark Mark. How could he have withstood it? Ginny yet again felt her heart wrench as she realized how hard it must have been for Draco.

"I was nothing but an heir to my father," Draco continued. "Anyway, the worst part is when Voldemort gives you the Dark Mark. They have this metal which is shaped like the Dark Mark and it's burning hot. They press it to your skin so it'll be imbedded there. Actually your skin isn't really burning because it's just the magic that makes it painful. The pain is nothing I've ever felt before. I feel like my arm was going to fall off. It's bewitched because there's no scar. It looks like it was just drawn on your skin, but it's permanent. It'll be there 'til the day that I die. Even if Voldemort's already gone, it's still there because it was said that once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater. Once the Dark Mark is in your arm, there's no turning back. Either you follow Voldemort or you die by turning your back on him."

Ginny just looked at him. She couldn't believe what Draco had really been through. She used to think that the Dark Mark was just a mark used to distinguish Voldemort's minions. The fact that there's a lot of torture and pain to acquire the mark never crossed her mind. She was suddenly curious to know what the Dark Mark really looked like. She's never seen it before on a person's skin.

"Can I see it?" Ginny asked Draco in a hopeful voice.

Draco paused for a moment, then eased off the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. He brought his left arm to Ginny.

It was the first time Ginny had actually seen the Dark Mark on the skin. Draco was right. It didn't look like a scar, it looked like it was drawn over his skin. It looked like one of those things muggles had on their bodies. What do they call those - tattoos? In contrast to Draco's pale skin, it was a little dark. Ginny lifted her right hand and brought it to Draco's arm. When Ginny's fingertips touched Draco's skin, he flinched a little.

"Does it hurt?" Ginny asked when she mistook his reaction for pain.

"No," Draco replied looking down at her. At his reply, Ginny looked down at his arm and began tracing the outline of the Dark Mark on his skin using the tip of her forefinger. She wondered how anyone could ever consider placing this mark on their skin all the while noticing how Draco's skin felt smooth beneath her fingertips.

Draco, on the other hand, was well aware of the places where Ginny touched him. Wherever her fingertips touched his skin, he felt tingles run through his veins. He could not understand this reaction towards her.

Draco looked down at her red head. Her bright hair was shiny and a bit wavy, but it wasn't bushy as Granger used to have. It ran down well below her shoulders and Draco's fingers actually wanted to touch it. He tore his gaze away from her hair and focused on his arm. No one but his father and mother had seen the Dark Mark on his arm. He didn't know why he was doing this but somehow, it felt right. He felt as if it was right to show Ginny this, probably because Ginny was being nice to him and all. Ever since the mark was placed on his arm, Draco knew that everything would be different. He knew that if other people knew he was a Death Eater, he would be treated differently. Like a killer... a monster... a murderer.

But then, here was Ginny. She went out of her way to befriend him and she endured his hostility towards her.

__

Maybe that's why I'm acting like this, Draco said silently. He thought that maybe it was out of conscience that he was doing this. _Conscience?_ His mind asked him. _Do I really have one of those? _Draco asked himself, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Ginny then suddenly looked up to him. Draco found himself gazing at two large pools of chocolate eyes. His mouth went dry.

Ginny broke into a smile. "Well, at least, it's over now," she said.

Draco found his eyes straying to her lips and mentally smacked himself for it. "What is?" he asked her, his train of thoughts suddenly cut off due to her nearness.

"The whole ordeal," Ginny replied, looking at him. "I mean, Voldemort's gone, so everything will start looking up, right?"

"Yeah," Draco replied unconvincingly, looking down. "I guess so."

"You guess so? What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Draco answered, refusing to tell her of his dreams. "Nothing, really. It's just that... well, people act weird around me and it can be a bugger sometimes."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Alright."

Ginny somehow sensed that there is something more than what Draco was telling her but she didn't prod him. She looked at her watch and said, "Hey, lunch starts in about ten minutes. We might as well eat in the castle since it's still a long way from Hogsmeade."

"Alright," Draco agreed.

They both stood up and the moment, Ginny got on her own two feet, she felt dizzy... again. She brought one hand to her forehead, blinking her eyes in hopes of making the dizziness disappear.

"What's wrong?" she could hear Draco ask.

She opened her eyes and saw a blurry Draco looking intently at her.

"Hey Gin, what's wrong?" she heard Draco's voice again.

Everything started to turn black and then-

"Hey!" Draco's voice rang out.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up to see Draco with his hands on both her arms, no doubt shaking her.

"I'm... I'm fine," Ginny replied.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

Ginny looked at him, watching his concerned face above hers. "Yeah," she replied.

"Well, let's go then," Draco said, dropping his hands from her shoulders. They both walked across the Hogwarts Grounds to the door leading them inside Hogwarts.

Ginny tried to shake her head. What is this dizziness that seemed to consume her a lot these days? She didn't have this before.

When Draco opened the door leading inside the castle, Ginny's head swirled again. She brought her hand to her head again and reached out her free hand to grasp for something for leverage. She grasped the door and stopped. Her head was aching immensely by then.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked again. "Something's wrong with you," he stated.

Ginny could hardly contain the pain. It was so painful that she had to bite her lip so she won't shout. She looked up at Draco again, looking up at his face.

Then slowly everything went dead black...

_______________________

****

A/N: Well, another chapter here. Please, please, please review. I'm sorry it took long enough. I'm just so tired these days. I can barely stay up late because I get so drained from school that I immediately want to go to sleep. Anyways, "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" is finally here. I haven't read it yet. Give me two weeks and I'll have probably read it by then. Whatever happened, don't tell me. I'll read it for myself, thanks. But I have heard rumors saying that Ginny has a boyfriend who is a Ravenclaw? Aw, come on! Why not Draco? Anyways, enough of that. There's actually a mystery in this story and it has something to do with Ginny's usual fainting. Don't worry guys, I already have the romance in my head, the story just takes time. Thank you so much to those who reviewed. You guys always make my day. By the way, any question? Violent reactions? Please tell me.

****

Zoe McAuthor: Thank you so much! Stole what from Fergie???

****

Serepidia: Hmm... Can you be more specific with that? I don't see your problem... I'm sorry and thanks anyway! I'll try to make it better later.

****

ferggirl99: You're right about that. I don't have much time in my hands right now that's why it takes a long time for me to finish a chapter these days. I try to make Harry understand because I don't like the image of Harry being a jerk and all. Draco has had a hard life so we have to make allowances for him. Thanks a lot!

****

Angel-Hiragizawa32: Thanks so much for reviewing. I will definitely continue this story, I just need time to write the story.

****

anonymus: well, here it is! Thanks for reviewing.

****

Sarah: Really? Thanks a lot. Detail is very important for me and I usually read fics with a lot of details, because that way, I really get into the story.

****

occupationbwitch: I know. He's not so bad, but he just feels that way. :( I'm really sorry about your hair. You shouldn't really do that. I feel guilty already.

****

dracoscutie: Thank you for reading it and liking it and reviewing at the same time! Wow, you're already crying? There are more... shall we say... unhappy parts near the end of the story. It's nice to know I'm getting a reaction from you.

****

ILoveBen: Thanks a lot! Well, at least that works for you. What I do when I can't get anything out is I listen to music. Then, somehow, some way, something starts to form in my head. I'll check out your story as soon as possible. It's just that school is really a handful right now. I promise I won't forget it.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


	14. one sure glimpse

I'd Rather Be In Love With You ****

**chapter fourteen: one sure glimpse**

"Mr. Malfoy, must I ask you once more?" the frenzied woman almost shouted out loud, giving Draco a stern look. "What did you do to this poor girl?"

_Do?_ Draco thought exasperatingly. _I never did anything to her!_

"Look, I already told you Madam Pomfrey, I didn't do anything to her and I don't know why she fainted either," Draco replied for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon.

"Then tell me why you ended up in here carrying unconscious Ms. Weasley," the nurse asked as she continued fussing over Ginny. "What exactly happened? What have you been feeding her? I need to know now, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco gave an annoyed shrug, and placed his right hand at the back of his neck. Somehow, he was getting tired of this. _How many times in the last ten minutes has she asked me that question?_ Draco asked himself. _Do I really look that suspicious that she suspects I'm the reason that Ginny is in this state?_

Draco really had no idea how Ginny ended up like this. He remembered sitting with her and drinking Butterbeer in Three Broomsticks, then both of them walked to the tree near the lake in Hogwarts' grounds. They talked for a while then Ginny decided that it was time for lunch. They both paced towards the entrance door and then all of the sudden, for some reasons, Ginny stopped then he saw her face all screwed up in pain. He wanted to suggest that she go to the Hospital Wing when she suddenly fainted.

Ginny landed right to him and Draco thought that if it weren't for him, she'd be suffering something more than fainting right now. Since he had no other choice, Draco hastily carried Ginny to the Hospital Wing, receiving avid looks from passerbys.

And now he was here being scolded for something he didn't even do. Or worse, he was being scolded for something he didn't even understand.

"This isn't the first time this happened to Ms. Weasley this term," Madam Pomfrey commented.

Draco looked at her, confused. _This isn't?_

"You mean she has fainted before?" Draco asked the school nurse.

"What did you think I mean, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked Draco as if he was an idiot.

Draco kept quiet and stepped back to let Madam Pomfrey do her job, contemplating why Ginny has been fainting. His brows furrowed as he kept on thinking. Maybe Ginny has some kind of disease. If so, Madam Pomfrey could easily mend that.

But what if...?

Draco frowned. What if...? Well... it wasn't really his business. They weren't together or anything so maybe he shouldn't worry about it. If so, then why did it bother him so much? Maybe if he could ask the nurse about it.

Maybe he just shouldn't. After all, it wasn't really his responsibility. Nothing happened between them.

But what if she was?

Ginny would be in trouble. What if her family disowned her? No, that would never happen. But what would her brothers do? Who's half-responsible for it? Her brother Ron would surely suspect him to be the one who's responsible. And worse if he tells her other brothers, they won't think twice in believing Ron.

Maybe it was best if he asked the nurse. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "Madam Pomfrey, may I ask if there's a possibility that..." he stammered, "that... that maybe she's... she's pregnant?"

There. He finally got the question out.

Madam Pomfrey stood still for a moment then turned to face him. The nurse glared at him. She plunked her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed at him. "Dare I ask that, if she is, you would be the father-to-be, Mr. Malfoy?" the nurse asked him sternly.

Draco froze eyes wide.

"No, Madam Pomfrey," Draco said after a moment. "I was merely asking if there is a possibility," Draco reasoned, trying to keep a straight face.

Madam Pomfrey remained silent and studied him with narrowed eyes. Draco kept his face passive, something he was good at. The silence between the two seemed to stretch a mile when Draco couldn't take it any longer.

Draco gave a wearied shrug and said, "Look, Madam Pomfrey, it's not what you think. I never did anything to her."

Madam Pomfrey crossed her arms over her chest but kept silent. Her silence was beginning to confirm Draco's suspicion and Draco was getting upset.

"I never touched Ginny if that's what you're thinking and I don't know who did either!" Draco added, as if that would explain everything.

Finally Madam Pomfrey spoke. "I know, Mr. Malfoy, and I do not have any reason to believe that Ms. Weasley is pregnant," the nurse said, uncrossing her arms and pulling the covers around Ginny.

Somehow, with that admission from the nurse, Draco unconsciously let out a breath of relief.

"You, young people will never learn," Madam Pomfrey muttered, still fussing over Ginny. "Now will you please step aside, Mr. Malfoy, so I can do my job"

Draco did as he was told and watched Madam Pomfrey go on about her work in the side, all the while thinking what could be wrong with Ginny.

"Madam Pomfrey, what is wrong with her?" Draco asked the nurse.

Madam Pomfrey gave a defeated shrug and said, "I imagine Miss Weasley would be tired from all her work. I find no illness, no marks to prove she had an accident, no signs of dark magic, nothing!"

"Goodness! Miss Weasley must be suffering an overload from all the work she has to do," the nurse exclaimed.

Draco thought about that and took a mental note that maybe he ought to tell Dumbledore about it so Ginny could quit the tutoring every night. _But maybe I shouldn't bother about that,_ he said to himself. _Maybe I'm putting too much thought on the issue. Maybe..._

Then all of the sudden someone opened the door forcefully.

"Malfoy did it! I know he did!" a shout came from the door and both Draco and Madam Pomfrey turned to look.

Ron Weasley was walking hurriedly towards the both of them looking as red as his hair, followed by Hermione and Harry who had worried looks on their faces.

"Mr. Weasley! Calm yourself down! You cannot simply shout about like that in here! My patients are asleep!" Madam Pomfrey said as if something unforgivable was done.

"I'm telling you, Madam Pomfrey, Malfoy did it! This sorry prat did it!" Ron said pointing to Draco all the while giving him a heated glare.

"Mr. Weasley, I will not tolerate this behavior!" Madam Pomfrey said her hands plunked at her hips. "One more time, Mr. Weasley and I will be forced to usher you out of this place!"

Ron inhaled hard as if to calm himself, but failing. He closed his hands and tightened his grip as if to relieve him of his anger towards Malfoy for doing this to his sister but to no avail.

"Madam Pomfrey," Ron started again, his voice strained but still full of fury. "This useless slime did it. I'm telling you Madam Pomfrey! I tried to warn Ginny about this but she wouldn't listen!"

Draco rolled his eyes at this. _Like I never saw this coming,_ Draco thought to himself.

The nurse crossed her arms over her chest again and looked at Ron. "What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?"

"Madam Pomfrey, don't you see?" Ron told Madam Pomfrey as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Malfoy's been doing all kinds of dark magic to Ginny. Who knows what he's been doing to her when they're in an arm's reach most of the time!"

"Ron, will you please calm down for a moment," Hermione told Ron.

"Madam Pomfrey will you please explain to us what really is wrong with Ginny," Harry said to Madam Pomfrey. "She can't keep fainting for nothing. It's just not normal."

"She should have listened to me, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, oblivious to what Hermione and Harry said. "I tell her to stay away from Malfoy, but no! She insists that he's different, she insists that he's not like before! Well, look at her now! Lying in the Hospital Wing, unconscious..."

Ron went on ranting and Draco was about to snap back something at Ron, but when he heard about the part where Ginny believes he's not like before, he kept his mouth shut and his gaze shifted back to her sleeping form. He looked at her sleeping quietly, wondering what she was dreaming about when the commotion beside him interrupted his train of thought.

"Ron!" Hermione shook Ron so he could snap out of his anger. "Shut up for a moment! We're not understanding each other for heaven's sake!"

"Let me handle this, Hermione!" Ron told her. "This is my sister we're talking about and I'm not gonna let some slimeball mess around with her!"

"Shut your fat mouth for a moment, Weasley," Draco told Ron, glaring at him. "It's disgusting as hell listening to it."

"This is all your fault, Malfoy, you evil git!" Ron flared at Draco, taking advancing steps towards him with his fists clenched. "I will knock your sorry arse if you..."

All of the sudden, Ron held out his clenched fist and was about to throw a punch at Draco when Harry caught Ron just in time.

"... do this to her..."

Hermione screamed in surprise.

"... again!"

"Ron, don't!" Harry said.

"Let go!"

"Mr. Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey said, aghast.

"Let go, Harry!"

Draco did not take a step back was he stood rooted on his spot glaring at the three. _How pathetic can this get_, Draco thought.

"Let go of me!" Ron screamed, struggling to break free. "Let me at him, Harry! Let go!"

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione said helping Harry in holding Ron back.

"Mr. Weasley, that is enough! I will not tolerate this behavior from you!" the disintegrated nurse barked at Ron. "Get out of this Hospital Wing right now!"

"You are pathetic, Weasley," Draco mused, standing calmly, placing his hands in his pant's pockets as if what was happening was normal.

"Ron, come on," Harry said pulling Ron towards the door holding him tightly.

"Out! Out!" Madam Pomfrey bellowed pointing to the door. "Out! Now!"

"Let go of me, Harry, I can walk myself out the door!" Ron struggled one more time. Harry let go of Ron and then Ron stopped advancing towards Draco.

"This isn't over, Malfoy," Ron told Draco as if to threaten him.

Draco just stood there, unmoving, his face a mask of silent threat daring Ron to take a punch at him.

Ron, knowing that he couldn't very well pummel Malfoy in the Hospital Wing, turned red in fury and walked out of the Hospital Wing muttering to himself. Harry gave Draco one long glare before following Ron out.

Hermione looked at Harry's retreating back and turned around to face Draco. Draco could only stare at her blankly and she wondered if Ginny was right about Malfoy or not.

"What are you waiting for Granger?" Draco asked Hermione blankly. "Your associates just walked out the door. You should follow suit lest Weasel will think you've befriended me, as well."

When Hermione made no move to walk out the door, Draco said, "Run along, Granger. I take no pleasure in having your presence near me."

Hermione just looked at Draco and then, turned away and ran out the door.

_How odd_, Draco thought. _She didn't even say anything scathing back._ In the past, Draco was certain she'd say something back to him given the circumstances but now, she didn't.

Madam Pomfrey continued to fuss over her other patients while muttering to herself, no doubt about the commotion. Draco continued looking at the door his mind still on how strange Granger just acted. _There is something seriously wrong with that insufferable know-it-all_, Draco thought to himself.

Draco then turned around and stood at the foot of the bed, facing Ginny. Madam Pomfrey passed behind him carrying a set of linens.

"You may stay if you wish so, Mr. Malfoy, seeing that you can control your temper better than Mr. Weasley can with his," Madam Pomfrey told him in a slightly stern voice. "Just make sure that you don't wake Ms. Weasley up. I assume she would be asleep for hours. She needs her sleep badly and I will not have her fainting again. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stayed glued to his spot, his hands never leaving his pants' pockets. He didn't pay much heed to what the nurse was saying but he nodded anyway. It wasn't like he was going to start screaming in there for no reason.

He let out another annoyed shrug. Somehow, even with all that commotion, Draco still couldn't understand what was wrong with Ginny. For once, Potter was right. It just isn't normal for Ginny to keep fainting here and there for no reason at all. Madam Pomfrey said there was nothing wrong with her... not even dark magic...

He knew a lot about dark magic and so far, he had to agree with Madam Pomfrey. If the nurse hadn't pointed out that she didn't know what was wrong with Ginny, Draco would've went on thinking it was just stress or some difficulty in breathing that causes Ginny to fall unconscious.

Draco moved from his spot and sauntered over to the chair beside Ginny's bed. He took a seat on the chair and stared at the slumbered figure of Ginny Weasley. He noted that she looked so peaceful while sleeping that he was almost jealous. He never gets any good sleep. He expected he never will after all the things he has done in the past.

His gaze roved over her, starting from the tops of her hair, so fiery that it looked like the white pillow beneath Ginny's head was on fire. Her pale face was smooth and he could see the faintest hint of freckles across her nose. If he didn't look close enough, he wouldn't have seen them. Her closed lids, her nose, her mouth... Her hands were small and delicate and they were lying on her side.

Draco suddenly had an urge to hold her hand so he instinctively took one of his hands out of his pocket. Then, he slowly reached out to touch Ginny's hand. When his hand was almost touching Ginny's, he stopped himself. _Why do I want to do this?_ Draco asked himself, closing his fingers together and pulled back his hand and settled it on his lap.

_Why am I doing this?_ Draco thought again. He didn't know what compelled him to do that, but at that moment, it felt right to hold her hand.

_What is it that makes me do such things?_ Draco kept asking himself. True, he never did understand himself when he is around Ginny.

Draco shrugged again. He thought that maybe it was no use trying to work out these things since he doesn't even understand where they come from. He chased those thoughts away and settled on just sitting there and watching Ginny sleep.

Then suddenly, Draco could feel something run down his spine. A feeling he was too aware of. It told him that something or someone was watching him.

He straightened up and looked around. He knew someone was watching him, he was sure of it. He automatically placed a hand in his pocket, ready to take out his wand in case he needed it. His eyes scanned the room then his gaze landed at the entrance of the hospital wing. Somehow, his instincts told him to go and take a look.

Draco narrowed his eyes. There was nothing there.

He took a step forward. Slowly and quietly, he took another. He carefully moved toward the entrance knowing that whoever it was that was hiding there, he was going to find out any second.

Another step...

Draco made sure his footsteps weren't audible.

And another...

His grip on his wand tightened.

Whoever's there will undoubtedly be the receiving end of his anger in a matter of moments. If there's one thing that Draco hated, it was being eavesdropped. He didn't like people looking in on his privacy.

Almost there...

Then suddenly a gentle fuss at the far end of the hospital wing jolted Draco from his progress. His gaze turned to the noise and he saw Madam Pomfrey fussing over medicines and bandages.

No time to dwell on that. Draco quickly hurried to the doors of the hospital wing and looked around.

There was no one there.

Draco took out his hand from his pocket and sighed. He didn't catch the culprit. If Madam Pomfrey didn't make any noise and startle him, he would've caught the sneaking fool.

Draco took one look at Ginny's sleeping form then decided to get out of there. Where it was that he was going, he didn't know. He just needed to get out of there.

Absentmindedly, his feet carried him on the castle grounds.

He didn't notice two widened brown eyes following him from afar, stunned at the scene she just witnessed and terrified as well from almost being caught.

Hermione kept on walking silently. What she saw was just something that she never thought would ever happen in a hundred million years. Her mind was swimming with questions and it included whether or not she should tell Ron and Harry about what she saw.

_How did this happen?_

_When did this happen?_

_Is it even possible?_

All these questions piled up in Hermione's head. And she didn't know which one to dwell in first!

After the bicker in the hospital wing, Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands. She stayed behind at the entrance of the hospital wing to spy on Malfoy.

Hermione has heard and seen enough to contemplate on whether or not Ginny was right about Malfoy being different than what they've been led to believe.

After seeing the sight she saw before she left the hospital wing, Hermione was beginning to wonder if Ginny had been right all along. At first Hermione thought she was hallucinating. She had to shake her head a few times and rub her eyes just to be sure it was the real thing she was seeing.

Hermione placed her right hand over her heart. It was still pounding furiously. Malfoy almost caught her spying on him. If it weren't for whatever Malfoy heard, he would've seen her surely. She didn't like to think about what Malfoy might do if ever he caught her looking in on his privacy. She wasn't scared of Malfoy himself, but she just didn't want to be cursed again, especially having had to endure all the pain during the war. Malfoy might be different but she didn't completely trust the idea yet.

_Clearly, Malfoy didn't want anybody to see him in his private moments_, Hermione thought. She felt her heart rate return to normal. Walking aimlessly while thinking about what she just saw, slightly worried about the whole situation.

Then suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Hermione!"

It was Harry. And behind him was Ron, his face still a shade of scarlet.

"Harry! Ron!"

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked her, referring to her worried expression.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, recovering from her surprise and trying to look innocent of anything they might suspect.

"Malfoy didn't hurt you, did he?" Ron asked her his face already looking angry again.

"No, no! Certainly not," Hermione said, trying her best not to look like she knew something. "You just startled me, that's all."

"Malfoy will pay for this, that good-for-nothing slimeball," Ron said.

"Well come on then, we're eating at the Great Hall, I'm starving," Harry said, ignoring what Ron just said.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said to Ron, pulling him towards the Great Hall by his arm.

"I mean, what was Ginny thinking!" Ron ranted on all throughout their lunch. "I have to find a way to make Ginny see reason not to go near Malfoy again!"

"Don't you think that you should be thinking about what's making Ginny faint, Ron?" Harry asked his friend.

"Harry, haven't you realized yet that Malfoy is the reason Ginny is fainting? I mean, didn't you notice that Ginny only started fainting when she started hanging around Malfoy?" Ron asked Harry as if he was stupid.

Hermione kept silent. She didn't really know what to think after what she just witnessed.

"Why am I the only one who believes that Malfoy did it?" Ron asked no one in particular. "Just because that git turned away from You-Know-Who doesn't mean he can't curse!"

"I know that, Ron. And maybe you're right... but... I don't know," Harry said with a shrug. "Maybe she's just ill or something."

"I swear. That prat will get what's coming to him," Ron declared. "I will pummel him to the ground and make him pay for this."

Now, Harry kept quiet as well as they headed for their seats in the Great Hall. Like Hermione, he was thinking twice on accusing Malfoy of bewitching Ginny to faint. He didn't rule Malfoy out as a possible suspect yet, but he couldn't exactly say that he didn't do it. Ron was right; Ginny only started fainting when she started hanging around Malfoy.

Harry shrugged. Just thinking about Ginny's predicament made her head spin.

As they started to eat, Ron talked nonstop about all kinds of excruciating torture he was going to do to Malfoy once he's had his chance. Harry and Hermione could only listen as they were figuring out the explanation on Ginny's condition, each theory as unlikely as the next.

And somewhere outside of the castle, Draco Malfoy was sitting beside the lake, on the same spot he sat as he told Ginny about his past, and kept thinking about the same thing...

**A/N:** Ok, I know I don't deserve any review for this. I haven't written in more than a year! Oh well, I'll still finish this story even it is in this pace. By the way, I have a reason why I haven't written for such a long time. You have to understand that I'm in my third year of college and work just keeps piling up. I also had to do some catching with my reading and I sometimes I don't even have time for myself. I wrote this chapter, a scene at a time. Whenever I remembered this, I started writing it. The plot of this story is in my head but sometimes, I don't know what to do with the character. But I promise, I will finish this fic, it's just taking me a long time, that's all. Thanks for reading anyways and if anyone reviewed, thanks! I will love you forever:).

**Mooney's Girl:** This fic was written way before that information was passed around and way before the fifth book was released so you have to forget it exists to like this story. I'm not sure when Ginny will explain her dreams. We'll see what happens. Ok? :) Thanks a lot for reading this story.

**Jen:** Oh my God, you made me feel so guilty when I read your review through my mail. Did you read the email I wrote you? I feel so bad for making you feel depressed. I can totally understand that feeling and I am so sorry. There's only one thing I can promise you. I will finish this story. I'm just not sure how long it will take me. Thank you so much for always checking it. I will pray to God that all your wishes come true for the regard you give to my fic. Once again, I am truly sorry.

**luza:** Of course I plan to finish this story. Thanks for reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story except the plot, so please don't sue me. Thanks!


End file.
